GW0:2 Gundam Wing Zero II
by wingsoflove
Summary: ... the saga continues, ten years after the war... would they change their lives, for better or for worse... HxR, other pairings as well... nonyaoi pairings: please respect my opinion as I would have yours..EXTRA, EXTRA! the final chapter is up! read now!
1. Heero Yuy

**Disclaimer: Gundam wing is a property of sunrise... **
  
  


* * *

_Heero..._

For nine straight hours, Heero Yuy sat behind a big oak desk in a massive office deep in concentration. His brows were in knots as he studied the pile of papers in front of him, turning from one page to another, and back again. 

Weekends had always been like that for two years since he was elected into presidency for the new L1 Colony.It was the only time he could get some paper work done. No matter how prompt he was, still it kept piling up every week. 

The office was usually quite, but there were times when the office door would bang open, shattering the silence of the room. "Heero, my man," Duo greeted and slammed the door shut again. He sat down on the cushioned leather chair in front of Heero's desk and interlaced his fingers above his navel. 

Heero gave him a brief look and sat back on his chair. He closed his eyes and pressed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "What emergency do we have?" Heero asked with dead serious voice. 

Duo raised his shoulder then crossed his feet on Heero's desk. "Nothing that I cannot handle. Everything is sailing smoothly, there's nothing for you to worry about," Duo replied offhandedly. 

Heero straighten his back, expelled a deep breath, and brought his attention back to his work again. "So, what brings you here?" 

"A lot of reasons." 

Duo picked up a wine decanter from the table beside him and poured two drinks. "First, to give you a break," Duo started. "In case you haven't noticed--- did you banned clocks here too?" Duo exaggerately exclaimed and sighed as he saw the grandfather clock at the farther side of the room. "As I was saying, you've been working for hours again without having a break. Hell, you've been working for years without having a time off for yourself! Geez, man," Duo made his funny expression he never outgrew whenever he gets exasperated with Heero. "Get a life, pal. Go out, have fun. It's not a sin or a crime, you know." 

Heero saw that this was coming, Duo trying to reform him again. For years, he had been doing that. Heero had learned to ignore him instead of taking offense. It was always a wonder how they ended up becoming friends when they have contrasting personalities. 

"Why do I ever…?" Duo trailed off. _For years I've been trying to put sense into his head. Why do I even bother?…_ "Second, my beloved wife asked me to invite you for dinner tonight. She said she prepared something special which she knew would be to your liking." 

Still not moving from his work he said, "Tell Hilde thank you. I really appreciate it." 

"So, you're coming over?" Duo asked and drank his wine. "I don't want you disappointing my wife." 

"After I'm done, yes." 

Duo let out a deep sigh. _Hopeless man….But I won't give up on you…_ He pasted a lopsided smile and placed his drink on the table beside him, picked up Heero's drink and placed it right in front of him on his paperwork. 

"Relena is coming," Duo simply stated. 

Heero's head suddenly snapped up, his eyes registering surprise. Duo's guess was right. _Behind that armor lies a man after all…_

Duo sat back again and interlaced his fingers behind his head, his grin grew wider. 

"Don't joke around Duo," Heero said after gulping the contents of the goblet. He quickly erased the emotions, which crossed his face when Duo mentioned Relena's name. He turned his attention again to what he was doing, only this time, his mind was not on his work. 

"These things are not to be joked about, my friend. Relena is really coming over. I received a call from the Reformed Earth Sphere Alliance asking your permission to hold a peace treaty conference here next week." Duo pointed at himself. "I, being your second-in-command during your _hibernating_ days, accepted in your behalf. We will be expecting delegates from other colonies and from the earth, including Prime Minister Relena Peacecraft of the Cinq Kingdom." 

_Of all the interfering… _Heero expelled a deep breath. He should have seen this coming. He could not escape the fact that sooner or later the two of them would meet, especially with the path he had taken. 

Heero stood up and went over to Duo's side to pour himself another drink. "Why wasn't I told about this?" he asked in his usual serious deep tones. 

"I believe I just did," Duo replied still grinning. 

Heero flashed him a deadly look. He did not utter a word as he went to the window, looked down at the soldiers on briefing, his left hand holding aside the curtain to the pane. 

"There's nothing to worry about, it's just a peace conference and it will only last for a week. Security, accommodations and everything else have been taken care of. 

"Unless… you are worried about meeting her again after so many years." 

Heero still stood motionless for a several heartbeats. 

For seven long years he had shut all doors for Relena. Well, that was what he was trying to do. He devoted his time setting his life on the right track, working for a future. A future he thought he would never have. He used his skills to atone for the sins he committed; he studied and led. A path he never dreamt of taking. 

_For what reasons?_ For the thousandth time Heero asked himself. "I don't know," Heero voiced out gravely just when Duo thought he would never speak again. 

Duo smiled. He pitied him, his comrade, a man who could handle the worst scenario but not the gentlest emotion. 

"Admit it or not, my man, but you are what you are now because of her," Duo said. "Deny it if you want but it won't work. Don't you think it's about time you take off your armor completely? It will only make your life more miserable." 

To break the ice, Duo stood up and slapped Heero on his shoulder gently. "About that dinner," Duo said jokingly. "don't you dare disappoint my wife. I'm warning you." 

"I'll be there," Heero confirmed softly. 

"It's getting late. I'd better get home. Don't worry about anything else, it's been taken care of," Duo said and went towards the door. 

Duo paused by the door and looked at the silhouette of the man still unmoving by the window. 

"An advice from a friend, my man, don't wait until you loose her before you realize how much she means to you." Duo's parting words before he closed the door. 

Heero leaned his forehead to the window. Visions of the young lady with blue eyes and with dream of peace invaded his thoughts. Nobody knew how much he pushed himself to the limit during the day, just to forget the lady that invaded his dreams during the night. 

_Relena… _

Many times he was on the verge of following the dictates of his heart, but fought against them because he knew it was not meant to be. A vast distance separated heaven and earth. She was above there, high on a pedestal. He was a nobody wanting to be somebody. 

"It is not meant to be," he voiced his thoughts softly. Then why in the world did I follow this path? For seven years he asked himself that question. 

And for same number of times he told himself, "I don't know." 

* * *

**click here to go back**


	2. Duo Maxwell

**Disclaimer: Gundam wing is a property of sunrise... **
  
  


* * *

_Duo..._

"These people will never learn," muttered Duo as he inspected the data on his computer monitor. "Seven years of peace but still not contented." 

Flashes of the places, which were ruined by an unknown enemy, crossed his monitor. The very nil data of the attacking suits followed next. Afterwards, a message from Trowa Barton, which kept Duo updated with what was happening on Earth and vice versa. 

"What could they be up to now?" 

"Neo-gundamium alloy, that's a tough one," Duo said as he read Trowa's update. "The federation has a few trick up their sleeves, huh." 

After rounding up quickly at the control center, Duo stepped out in the parking lot towards his vehicle and headed home. 

_Home… What a wonderful word._ Duo thought and gave his lopsided smile. He got a lovely wife, a wonderful home and a prestigious job. _What more could a man ask for?_

"Peace," he said aloud. "A real one. Not just something that is here for now and gone the next." 

He pulled over in front of the mansion which he and Hilde occupied. He took time in entering the front door, admiring the view around with a wide grin on his face. _Who would've thought that a mere mechanic would end up living this kind of life? _

_Not the angel of death._

He frowned with the thought. It was always a wonder for him if he really deserved this because of his former job. 

_But it is different now,_ he thought of what Hilde said before they got married, _you accepted this kind of mission to atone for your sin, just like Heero, and I know you will do your best. And besides, you were not taught before to choose but to accept everything as it was. Now it is different, you were offered the choice and you chose what you think is good. And whatever your choice is, I will always be there for you. I love you._

Duo sighed and entered their home, a smile of contentment pasted on his face. "I'm home!" he bellowed. 

Hilde appeared from the top of the staircase going down to meet her husband. 

"I am glad you're home. How's your day?" Hilde asked as she gave him a kiss on his lips. She wrapped her arm around him as she led him towards the staircase. 

Duo smirked. "As always," he replied and wrapped his arm, too around her shoulder. 

"Makes me wonder why I bother asking. Anyway," Hilde said smiling broadly. "I prepared your bath so you could have a soak as I prepare dinner." 

"Hmmm, you're an angel," Duo said, then whispered something to Hilde, which made him received a nudge on his navel. 

"You naughty boy," Hilde declared. 

Duo made a pained expression. "It's not a sin to hope." 

Hilde laughed at that. "Did you tell Heero about dinner?" she asked from the bathroom as she prepared Duo's bath. 

"Yeah, he said he'll come by as soon as he's finished there," Duo replied, taking off his shoes. 

Hilde appeared from the bathroom and leaned on the door holding a towel. "Did you break the news regarding Relena's coming here for the peace conference?" she asked enthusiastically. 

"I did," Duo said removing his coat and tie and went passed Hilde towards the bath. 

"Oh, come on, honey, don't leave me hanging," Hilde begged. Duo broadly smiled at Hilde as he settled down the tub. 

"He was shocked, I can tell. He was adamant with the news but he could not do anything about it anyway. I haven't told him the real reason regarding the peace conference yet, maybe later or tomorrow. Anyway, you should have seen his reaction. Man, after all these years, he hasn't forgotten Relena." 

Hilde made a dreamy expression. "I know that this would do the trick." She kissed Duo on the forehead. "It's a good thing that you told me the news before him, this way, the two of them would finally be able to sort their feelings by themselves. What a perfect chance this is! I better get dinner prepared." Hilde said as she was leaving. 

"Honey," Duo called her. 

Hilde appeared from the doorway. "What's that?" 

"I would like you to know that my fees have gone up. Playing cupid is one tough job." 

Hilde smiled and bent closer to Duo. "Name your price, man." 

With that she gave him a thorough kiss. 

* * *

**click here to go back**


	3. Chang Wufei

**Disclaimer: Gundam wing is a property of sunrise... **
  
  


* * *

_Wufei..._

_"Do you, Sally Po, take this man…"_

"Aieee!" Another board was broken into pieces. Sweat pouring down his face, his breath was coming out in rapid succession… but Wufei was oblivious to anything as he performed another round of karate stance. 

_"…To be your beloved husband, to have and to hold…"_

"Haaaa!" Wufei executed a successive flying kicks, then broke a block of hardened cement this time. He was panting heavily as he paused after the final blow. His sweat was dripping down on the broken pieces. 

_"…In sickness and in health, till death do you part?"_

Wufei slowly stood up and went towards the bench where he got the towel to wipe his sweat. 

_"…I do."_

He sat down then slid the towel down, covering half of his face. He remained that way while staring at nothingness for quite sometime. 

Those words rang in his head since that morning. Over and over the scene was playing in his mind: Sally walking down the aisle, looking regal in her wedding gown. She looked more elegant than he could never imagined. Her eyes were full of love as she made her way down the aisle towards the man waiting for her at the altar. 

Sally Po married another man. A man who was her colleague in the preventer. 

Wufei witnessed it all. Standing at the back pew of the church, he witnessed the whole ceremony. Even congratulated the newly weds afterwards just to let them see that nothing was wrong with him. 

But nobody knew of the pain he was feeling inside. Nobody knew. For, although he maintained a calm composure outside, deep inside he was tearing up in two. 

He straightened up and maintained the same bravado he had mastered through the years. He was trained since childhood to shroud his emotions. He made his way towards the pagoda where he collected the rest of his belongings before going home. 

_Huh, home… and when did I ever have a home to go to?_

He flung his bag on his shoulders and after paying his respects to the altar, made his way through the park towards his apartment. Every step he took, he felt like he was stepping on his own heart. 

For years he thought he and Sally developed a certain kind of understanding. He felt emotions, which he thought he was not capable of feeling. He had learned to trust another human. He had learned to open up. 

He was gravely mistaken. Sally loved him only like a brother… a younger brother. 

Wufei let out a deep sigh. This was nothing new to him so what was he fretting about. He had no one and nothing in the first place. He was a nobody to start with. Fighting had always been his life, and always would be. Marriage and commitments were out of the question. Sally was happy where she was. Leave it at that. 

He stopped by the tree at the park and looked at the buildings of the town below. He better start packing up. This space colony was too big for the three of them to live in. It was time to move on and start all over again. He was a soldier and that was what he would do right now. He would request for a re-assignation to the L2 colony. 

It was a matter of time now to heal the wounds, and not long from now, the scars would show… another reminder of his past. Wufei made his way towards the town. He turned towards the darkened alley instead of his usual way through the crowded streets. He barely made any sounds as he walked on the electric wires instead of on the ground when he heard two people concealed in the darkness whispering. Alerted, he walked closely. "….threat on the L2… arrive… next week…" murmured the one with a lit cigarette. 

Wufei moved closer so he could hear clearly. 

"No one will suspect about this." 

"Yeah, now that the threat to our success has been completely eliminated, we could proceed as planned. Nine years is enough time, we will make it…." With that, the two men broke away going each in their separate ways. 

"Hmmm… It seems that my instinct was right on the spot. My departure for the L2 colony is sooner than I expected. These people will never give up," Wufei commented flashed his lopsided smile. 

* * *

**click here to go back**


	4. Trowa Barton

**Disclaimer: Gundam wing is a property of sunrise... **
  
  


* * *

_Trowa..._

Trowa Barton watched as Katherine Bloom performed yet another somersault and was caught by a tall guy waiting for her at the other side of the trapeze. The crowd roared and applauded the performers with their finale. 

All except one. 

His eyes were fixed directly on how the man was holding her waist and grew sharper when he kissed her lips. Trowa stood up and made his way outside the huge tent. He went backstage and found the group congratulating each other for the success of the show. Hidden in the shadows beside the lion cage, he watched the group broke up and went their own way, leaving behind Katherine and the man. The way the man wrapped his arms around her shoulder felt not right. 

After a few moments, he decided to make his presence known. "Congratulations," he stated calmly. 

Katherine still smiling looked back at Trowa without breaking free from the man beside her. "Oh, Trowa, there you are. Thank you. 

By the way, meet Marco. He's a new recruit and a fast learner, I might say. We made a great pair, didn't we?" She turned her head towards Marco, flattening her free hand on his stomach and flashing him a smile. 

"Nice to meet you, pal," the guy introduced as Marco greeted back, disentangling his arm from Katherine and offering a handshake. 

Trowa eyed his extended hand for a while before giving his own. He merely nodded in return then broke free. 

"Listen," Katherine began, noticing Trowa's indifference. "We're going to grab a quick dinner. Why don't you join us?" 

_They made a plan already,_ Trowa thought. 

_Is he angry because I made plans with Marco?_ Katherine thought. 

_There is no reason for me to stay any longer._

_Or is it jealousy I am seeing?_

"No, thanks. I came here to tell you that I could not make it to dinner. I still have a round-up check to do at the base," Trowa stated impassively. 

"Oh, I see," Katherine said, rather disappointed but quickly hid her emotion with a smile towards the man beside her. "So, shall we go?" 

_That's it, duty always comes first with him. Let him have a date with his duty._

The pair passed him towards the opening of the tent. Katherine suddenly stopped before going out and looked back at Trowa standing motionless. "By the way, Trowa," she began, hiding her disappointment in a sweet voice. "We will be leaving for another performance at the L2 colony two days from now. I'll send you a postcard. Enjoy." 

With that, Katherine left with the man on her side, still clinging to him. 

Trowa, on the other hand, recovered and went out too after they were gone, into the darkness towards his stallion. 

_That's it, she found somebody. I don't care. Let her have a date with the guy._

_But why am I feeling this way?_

_I feel like there's a gap in my life all of a sudden._

Trowa thought of his inner turmoil all the way to the castle of the Cinq Kingdom, where he served as the Commanding General of the defense force. As soon as he entered the command center, one of the ranking soldiers met him and handed him the reports. "Sir, I thought you wouldn't be back so soon." 

"The person I was supposed to meet had a prior engagement," Trowa replied offhandedly. 

_And that person was kissed by a man in front of hundreds of people._

"I'm sorry, sir, but I gave out the order to deploy the soldiers towards the northern territories of Sumaria. The surprise attacks of the rebels were too much for their defense and they needed backup soon. They were caught off-guard that their defenses was easily broken through." 

"Good decision, lieutenant. Have our troops ready and we'll back them up further. Have my mobile suit ready. Commander Mirialdo Peacecraft knows about this?" 

"No, sir." 

"No need to alarm him when we could handle the situation." 

"Yes, sir," the lieutenant saluted and turned away towards the mobile suit hangar. 

Trowa went towards the control room. It was a wonder for him how he was deeply troubled with Katherine's actions at the fair. Nothing and no one had ever affected him on a battle before and he was certainly not going to start now. There was a battle going on and the culprit was still unknown. Any distraction was not tolerable. 

_And Katherine is one of them._

* * *

**click here to go back**


	5. Quatre Rebarba Winner

**Disclaimer: Gundam wing is a property of sunrise... **
  
  


* * *

_Quatre..._

"Sir, the reports you requested," said the lady handing out the leather folder, but the man in a well-tailored suit had his mind elsewhere as he looked at the huge machinery outside through the glass wall of his office. 

"Sir?" 

Quatre Rebarba Winner snapped out of his reverie. He looked back at his secretary over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, what is it you were saying?" 

"Here are the reports you wanted to look at," the lady said. "Sir, are you all right?" concern mirroring in her eyes. 

"Thank you," Quatre said as he reached out to get the reports and sat on his leather chair. "And yes, I am all right. I am just thinking about something, that's all." 

Taking his explanation, the secretary nodded and went out of his office closing the door firmly behind her. 

Quatre sat back on his chair as he looked through the reports. 

The Winner family had once again attained its former glory through Quatre, who, after the war, devoted his time studying to become the rightful heir to the business empire. He had extended their business as a supplier for the military production. He was even in control of the C324 colony in the fourth quadrant, a small yet a very progressive colony. 

As he flipped through the pages of the report, he came across a notice from the Romefellar Foundation. 

_They are accusing me of developing a newer type of gundam? _Quatre thought. He picked the pages from the folder and sat forward in his chair. _They said that it is the reason for the uneasiness of the people, fearing that another war will break from this._

A buzz from the intercom suddenly sounded and the image of her sister appeared on the monitor. 

"Sis," Quatre acknowledged. He dropped the papers he was reading and faced the monitor. "What a surprise," he said a smile pasted on his face. 

"Quatre, I heard about the news," _______ said without preliminaries. 

His smile suddenly vanished, leaned back on his chair and interlaced his fingers. 

"I am worried. You have all the resources and naturally they will think that you would try to resurrect the gundams. You being a gundam pilot before and all." 

"They do not have anything to do, sis. That's the way in this business, one trying to bring down the other so he could go up." Quatre leaned forward and smiled. "Do not worry too much. I have encountered much worse-cased scenarios than that and I will survive this one." 

"I heard from my husband that they will send someone to investigate the place." 

"A notice has already been put into my attention." 

"Please be careful, Quatre. I know I should not worry but I cannot help it. What you are trying to do is…" _____ expelled a deep breath. "All right, you are a grown up now and you know what to do." 

"Thank you," Quatre smile broadened. "Say hi to the kids for me, will you?" 

"I'll do that. Bye," with that, the monitor went blank. Quatre stood up and faced the glass wall once more. Then after some time, he went to his private lift, going down below the colony's surface, a place where no one else could access except him and… 

"It is coming along well," Dr. __ said when the door of the lift opened. 

"We put some modifications on the artilleries, that should hold up the weight problem we are experiencing with Sandrock. It will be easier for him to move in space this time," Dr. ___ put in. 

"Very impressive," Quatre commented. He looked up to the ongoing reconstruction of his gundam. 

I thought I would never see you again, Sandrock, but it seems that we need you once again, after all this time. Nine years is such a long time. 

"We asked you before and we are asking you again, are you really decided on this project? You know the consequences," Dr. ___ asked Quatre who was staring at his gundam. 

"Yes," Quatre simply stated. 

"Quatre, you do know how it felt like to be a gundam pilot before. Are you willing to go back to that?" 

"I have to. I have a family and a place to protect. I can't just stand back when I know I could do something." 

"Very well." 

"And there's one more thing." 

"What's that," Dr. __ asked. 

"There is no one who could reconstruct Altron and Heavy Arms except the two of you, why not do it? I know that Trowa and Wufei would be most grateful." 

The three doctors only answered him with a mischievous smile. 

* * *

**click here to go back**


	6. Relena Peacecraft

**Disclaimer: Gundam wing is a property of sunrise... **
  
  


* * *

_Relena..._

Someone was watching her. She could feel the weight of a pair of eyes on her. It was hardly surprising in a room full of people--- yet she had the strongest sensation… 

A few minutes earlier, Relena Peacecraft had arrived at the castle of the dignitary from Syria, where a party was being held in honor of the United Earth Sphere Alliance anniversary. It was one of those events where almost all of the notable figures on the face of the Earth were invited. And one of those events she wished she could forego. 

Relena, together with Dorothy Catalonia, stood near one of the marble columns of the ballroom, observing their surroundings and taking time off from chatting regarding the same topic over and over again. 

"My feet are tired and I need a break," Dorothy complained as she sipped her champagne. 

"My sentiments exactly," Relena said. "I have a lot of things waiting on my desk and here I am partying the night away." 

Dorothy gave a throaty laugh and leaned back on the marble column. "There goes the workaholic, instead of thinking of rest, she'd rather go to the office and work." 

Relena smiled, taking no offense. By now she was used to that kind of remarks. It was true that she would rather work. It was the only way she knew that could make her forget… 

"So, what have you been doing lately," Relena asked, changing the course of her thoughts. 

"The Federation sent me to investigate on a certain colony next week," Dorothy said. 

"Regarding?" 

Dorothy gave a guilty smile. "I haven't looked at the reports yet. I'll do that on my way." 

Relena laughed at that. 

"You seem contented with what you are doing," Relena commented. 

"I am. I know my father wouldn't want me to get involved with the Federation but I like challenges. There are.." 

Relena suddenly felt the hair on her nape standing up as she felt a pair of eyes glued on her again. As Dorothy continued to speak, Relena roamed her eyes through the crowd, looking for something unusual. 

"…the next peace conference?" 

"I'm sorry?" Relena asked. 

"I said, do you know that you will be sent for the next peace conference?" 

"Really? I haven't received any words yet," Relena said still looking at the crowd. 

_I must be getting paranoid. How could somebody from this crowd be…?_

"Well, you are." Dorothy gave her a wide smile. "And it shall be on the new L1 Colony." 

Relena suddenly faced Dorothy, surprised. _Heero,_ she thought. 

"You looked surprised, I wonder," Dorothy said meaningfully. 

"It's just that… my brother hasn't told me anything yet and that it will be on the colony." 

"I am sorry I have to be the one to break the news. Anyway, now you know so it wouldn't be a surprise anymore when your brother tells you all about it," Dorothy looked at the farther side of the room to where Mirialdo Peacecraft of the Sanq Kingdom was speaking with the Commander General of the Federation. 

Relena looked also to where her brother was. 

"I wonder why after all of these years, the colonies decided to participate in the peace conference. Is it because of the rumored uprisings going on?" 

"Possible," Dorothy said then faced Relena, with a questioning gaze. "You do know who the leader of the new L1 Colony, don't you?" she asked changing the topic. 

Relena lowered her gaze. 

"The former gundam pilot, Heero Yuy. Quite a long time, don't you think?" 

Relena raised her head suddenly. Her gaze was suddenly locked by someone in the crowd. As quickly as she could blink, the old man suddenly disappeared into the crowd. Her whole body suddenly felt like being thrown into a pool of ice-cold water. 

The man she saw was extremely familiar. She could not exactly remember who he was but she knew she met him some place. 

"Relena," Dorothy asked, concerned. "All of a sudden, the color drained from your face. Are you all right?" 

Relena jerked her head suddenly towards Dorothy. "Yes… yes, I'm fine." 

"You looked like you've seen a ghost." 

Relena tried smiling. "Frankly speaking, I thought I did. I must be mistaken." 

Dorothy shook her head and scanned the crowd. "For a moment there, I thought Heero Yuy suddenly appeared when I mentioned his name." 

"I don't think I would classify him as the ghost of Christmas past." 

Dorothy chuckled. "Plus, I don't think he would grace this kind of occasion. Not after seven years." 

Then, something dawned on Relena all of a sudden which made her eyes widened as she looked into nothingness. 

That face really rang a bell. 

_A ghost..._

_The man... That old man... He looks like.... _

_Heero Yuy..._

* * *

**click here to go back**


	7. The End of the Beginning

**Disclaimer: Gundam wing is a property of sunrise... **
  
  


* * *

_The End of the Beginning..._

A lone figure shrouded with darkness sat before a glass wall looking out at the peacefulness of the space. He drank from his wineglass before smoking his cigarette. 

"I have waited long enough, I won't wait any moment longer," he said. 

"My sentiments exactly. There's no perfect time to wreck havoc than this," answered the man on the monitor. 

He released another puff of smoke and gave a throaty laugh. "Just when they thought they have finally found the peace they were looking for…" the man on the monitor trailed off. 

"They will not get away that easily. I want everything back, and I mean it." 

"Relax. Soon, my friend, soon." 

The man laughed without humor, his eyes glinting in the darkness of the room. His vision of the serene space before him was shrouded with the smoke from his cigarette. 

"I'll drink to that." 

The man raised his empty glass as a salute that he meant what he said, and he would do it no matter what. 

* * *

**click here to go back**


	8. Book I : Once and Again AC 202

**Disclaimer: Gundam wing is a property of sunrise... **
  
  


* * *

_**Once and Again (AC 295)…**_   
  
  
**I**   
  
  
_Leaders of the Space Colonies and of the Earth Peace Alliance, headed by Prime Minister Relena Peacecraft, will mark another history as the meet for a peace treaty conference. This weeklong event will bridge the widening gap between the two worlds. For almost a decade…_   
"Daddy!" The lad shouted excitedly cutting off the rest of the news. He suddenly leaped off, knocking his toy soldiers down, and ran towards his father who had just entered the room. 

Mirialdo Peacecraft lifted his five-year-old son high up in the air. "How's my young prince? Mmmm… you're getting tall so fast. Have you eaten already?" 

The young lad giggled as his father nuzzled his tummy. "I ate my dinner already 'cause I got tired of waiting for you." 

"I'm sorry. You're daddy had an important business that needed his attention. Tomorrow, promise, I won't be late for our fishing." 

"Yehey!" the lad gladly shouted. Mirialdo brought him down and bent low so that his eyes were leveled with his son. He ruffled his son's blond mane and said, "Why don't you go up to your room and see what surprise I have for you." 

The boy's blue eyes and smile grew wide. "Thanks, dad!" he said, then kissed his father. "'Night, mom," he kissed his mom then went out of the room hurriedly to go to his own. 

"Darling, you are spoiling him too much," Lucrezia Noin commented as she looked up from the sofa she was sitting to her approaching husband. 

Mirialdo bent to give her a kiss on the lips before sitting beside her, gathering her into his arms. "I am not," he denied. "I just want to be alone with you, that's all. Sorry, I am more late than expected." 

"It's all right," Noin said nuzzling closer to her husband. 

"Any news from Relena?" 

"Thank God she arrived safely at the New L1 Colony. What's gotten in your mind in sending her up there when you know perfectly well that she is not safe to be anywhere far from here?" 

Mirialdo gave a throaty laugh. "I know, but the Foundation has a bad feeling about these rebel attacks. A few days ago, a report came to me from the attack at the Southern Hemisphere. The photos show the latest designs of a mobile suit. Judging from the remains of the place, I'd say that these are no ordinary mobile suits." 

Lucrezia gave her husband a surprised look. "Huh? You mean after all these years, the OZ foundation has risen from the ashes?" 

"That's the difficult part, we don't know who is the enemy. We are not sure for certain that the OZ is back." 

"And Relena…?" 

"I know that the leader of the new L1 Colony would do everything to protect Relena." 

"It is not only that," Noin said, pushing herself from her husband's embrace to look at him straight in the eyes. "I can feel that there is a hidden agenda behind this conference." 

Mirialdo expelled a deep breath and sat back. "Why do you say that?" 

"Because the Federation did not bother about the lack of communication between the earth and the colonies for the past seven years! Why the sudden interest in bridging the gap?" 

"You are right," he finally admitted. "There is more to it than meets the eye." 

"I know so. I may not be active in the service but I still know what's going on. Perhaps you could tell me the rest over dinner?" Noin suggested as she cupped her husbands jaw and planted a kiss on his lips. 

"My pleasure."   
  
  
**II**   
  
  
Prime Minister Relena Peacecraft of the United Earth Alliance stepped out of the jetliner to the awaiting crowd of the New L1 Colony. As she descended the escalator, she was blinded by the flashes of cameras and deafened by the questions of the reporters. 

Relena was looking regal in her suit in the shade of pink with her hair in a tight bun on her nape. The passing years did her justice, she had bloomed into a beautiful woman with a figure and height which would certainly gain the attraction of the male populace, as well as envy from the female. 

Behind was her entourage of four headed by Capt. Trowa Barton, which her brother had assigned to oversee the conference and to protect her as well. As soon as she stepped on the ground, the troops parted the crowd to let the Prime Minister pass towards the receiving area of the arrival port. 

President Heero Yuy and his second, Duo Maxwell was already waiting inside. The other delegates had already arrived and were being served in the reception area. 

"Well, my man, this isn't so bad after all, huh?" Duo whispered. 

Heero stood there waiting patiently. He looked different now, his built and height drew admiration from the opposite sex. His business suit fit him perfectly and his presence emitted a sense of leadership. 

Except for those prussian blue eyes. 

Those eyes still lacked something after all those years of attaining what he had. _Someone …_

Then those eyes mirrored the woman who entered through the sliding door, as if filling in the void. 

Relena locked gazes right away to the man that stood motionless at the center of the receiving area. Although she remained composed, deep inside she was feeling mixed emotions; shock, at the transformation of the perfect soldier; longing, for this moment after so many years, and anger, at the same look in his eyes. 

Heero held her gaze as they stood a few feet from each other. Although he remained passive, he took every second to drink in her beauty. For years he had been dreaming of the woman who stood before him now. 

Duo and Trowa exchanged glances as the two moved motionless still, which drew whispers and curious glances from the crowd. 

"Relena," Heero said in deep tones, sending shivers down Relena's spine. 

"Heero," Relena acknowledged in return. 

Duo expelled a deep breath, then stepped in front of his friend extending his hand. "Well, Relena, long time." 

"Hi, Duo," she pasted a smile as she turned towards him, accepting his hand. "How are you?" 

"I would say still the same, but doing better is more like it," Duo answered and released her hand. "Umm, Trowa," he raised his eyebrows towards the other man, "about the thing we were talking about…" 

Trowa got the message and after a brief nod to Heero, who nodded in return, followed Duo towards the other end of the room. 

Relena and Heero were left together. 

"Just like what Duo said, long time," Heero said breaking the silence. 

"Yes, long time." 

"You've changed." 

"Yes. So are you. I am really surprised." 

_"I am nothing compared to you," _Heero said, meaningfully. 

"Heero…" Relena began but was cut off when Heero finally moved and reached out for her hand. Both of them felt the shock of the longed for touch but said nothing of it. 

Then Heero did something that surprised her even more. He smiled. And so did his eyes. 

"I have to present you to the other delegates."   
  
  
**III**   
  
  


Quatre piled up his attaché case with his paper works glancing on his wristwatch every now and then. 

"Sir?" his secretary asked through the opened door. 

"Not now, Michelle, I have a meeting to catch," Quatre answered without getting his attention from the file he was skimming before piling it up in his attaché case. 

"But sir, surely you must now that today is…" 

"Have you seen the Noble file?" Quatre cut off his secretary, raking through the paper works on his desk. 

His secretary went to her desk to get the file and handed it to him. "Here you go, you asked me to make a copy a while ago." 

"Thanks," he simply said as he scanned through the pages while taking sips of his coffee. 

"But, sir, the Rom…" 

"Michelle, please have somebody bring the car in front," he said while closing his attaché case. 

His secretary expelled a deep breath and left his office to do what she was asked. 

Quatre wore his coat, got his paraphernalia and hurriedly went out of his room. He heard his secretary bid him good luck and of something else he did not catch, he simply nodded in her direction and went straight to the elevator. Clearly, his mind was focused on the impending meeting that he was subconsciously aware of his surroundings. When the doors of the lift opened, he stepped out into the Winner's Building massive lobby and stopped dead on his tracks as soon as he lifted his head towards the main entrance. 

Quatre stared closely at the entering figure, afraid that his vision was deceiving him. But his vision proved to be right, as the nearing figure was the same woman he thought he would never had the chance to see again. "Dorothy," he breathed out. 

"Hello, Quatre, long time," Dorothy said smoothly as she removed her eyeglasses when she came abreast with the man she have not seen for years. 

Quatre quickly recovered as he held her sight. Then his eyes narrowed, dawning on him with realization. "You were sent by the Federation," he stated. 

"I am afraid so," Dorothy said. She held up her portfolio with one and tried opening it with the other to get some papers to show him. Her hands trembled. 

Quatre snatched her portfolio from her hands and guided her outside the building towards the waiting limousine. "I am sorry but I am running late with the meeting. Since I could not personally attend to you right now," he said while opening the door and let her in, "might as well come with me to the meeting." He sat beside her at the back. 

For once in her life, Dorothy was tongue-tied. She just stared at the man beside her, unable to focus her thoughts and sort her feelings out. 

Quatre looked straight ahead, although knowing that Dorothy was staring at him, her gaze mirroring her unvoiced questions. 

_In due time, Dorothy,_ Quatre thought, _In due time._   
  
  
**IV**   
  
  
_Passengers en route to the L2 Colony, please proceed to Gate 34. The shuttle will leave in five minutes. _

Passengers en route to the X922 Colony, please proceed to Gate 16. The shuttle will leave in one hour. 

Passengers….   


The announcement could be barely heard around the throng of people in the shuttle port of the X6542 Colony. But one man was oblivious of the noise around him as he made his way towards Gate 34 where his shuttle was stationed that would take him to his new mission: the L2 Colony. 

Wufei sliced through the crowd and was near the clearing when two young men ran over a young lady who almost fell if not for him cushioning her fall. 

"I … I am sorry," the lady said apologetically, as she staggered to get up. 

Wufei gave a disgruntled sound. He let the lady stood up so he could stand up himself. "No problem," he muttered passively. 

"Thank you," she said and left without looking at Wufei, almost as if she was afraid about something or in a hurry to escape from someone. 

Wufei could barely discern her features but from what he could collect, the lady had rounded eyes and light chestnut hair. Very familiar. 

_Hmmm…That's the least of my problems now, _he thought. Wufei picked up his backpack and proceeded towards his destination. 

He boarded the shuttle and sat at the back on a window seat but he did not care enough to look outside as the shuttle launched through the outer space. He closed his eyes and resigned himself to his surroundings. 

After thirty minutes of floating in the space, the right wing of the shuttle blew up sending the young lady off-balanced on Wufei's lap. His reflex was fast as he enveloped the lady with his arms to prevent her from falling while the shuttle suddenly dropped on its right side. 

"You again!" Wufei hissed out. 

"I'm sorry," the lady said fright evident on her rounded eyes as she clutched her bag tightly against her bossom. 

"You do have a habit on falling to other people's lap," he commented off-handedly. 

Wufei shifted her aside as he take a look on the damage on the shuttle's right wing. 

_Please fasten your seatbelts and put on your oxygen masks. The … _

With the lady still on his lap, the overhead speaker rattling about the safety regulations and the up front screaming her lungs out, Wufei ears pricked as he picked up a distant sound of approaching attackers. Then another explosion from the cockpit of the shuttle sending one of the stewardess screaming out declaring that the pilot has become unconscious due to electrical shock, sending the rest of the ten passengers inside the shuttle panicking. 

Wufei muttered a silent curse as he eased the frightened lady off his lap and placed her on the vacant seat beside him. "Stay there and follow the safety guidelines," he stated left for the cockpit to take control of the shuttle that was losing control. 

He found the unconscious pilot, checked the faint pulse, and manned the control. Knowing that he could not fight off the attackers by himself and that there are innocent people aboard, he sent out a distress message to the Preventers' headquarters in X6542 Colony. He maneuvered the shuttle to prevent from further damage from the attacking mobile suit. 

"Well, I'll be damned," he muttered under his breath. "What made them attack this shuttle knowing that this is a civilian aircraft?" 

Wufei switched on the communication channel as he made contact with the attackers. "Please state your purpose of attack. This is a civilian aircraft. We carry no weapons or whatsoever." 

The overhead communicator suddenly showed an image of one of the masked fighter planes pilot. "What we needed is on board that space shuttle right now. That was only a warning shot. If the courier would not hand over what we need, we are going to blow the thing up in mid-space!" 

The comlink suddenly went blank. Wufei cursed and banged the control. "What are they talking about?!" Wufei asked rather loudly as another beam was fired near the shuttle. 

"I heard what they said," the lady suddenly stated from his back, rather shakily. 

Wufei made a disgruntled noise as he turned to look at the lady. "It is not safe for you to be here. Didn't I tell you to seat back and follow the instruction?" 

"You have to turn me over. I am the courier."   
  
  
**V**   
  
  


It had been a while since a festive affair was celebrated in any of the Colonies, especially the L2 Colony. No communication whatsoever had come across the Earth and the colonies for a couple of years since the Mariemaia incident, and the entertainment brought by the people of the Earth was met with suspicious speculations. 

However, despite of the fact of the negative outlook of the many locals, children's voices, carnival music and laughter filled the air of the L2 Colony. Inside the dome, the Family Bloom had received a warm welcome and applause from the audience as they finished their show. 

As the crowd enjoyed themselves at the park, at the dark recess of the town, two men were concealed at the shadows of the building. Only the light of their cigarettes could be seen. 

"What now?" the man with a bigger built asked. 

"We continue as planned. There is no turning back now," the other one replied. "We have waited for so long and it would be crazy to back out now." 

The other man gave a throaty chuckle. "Subtleties is not really your style." 

"I know," the older one replied, he took a final smoke from his cigar and threw it on the ground then stepped on it. He then started to walk down the alley towards the busy street ahead. "I expect you to carry out your duties well." He said as he continued to walk. Then at the end, the light fell upon his ruthless face. He showed his evil grin as he scanned the Colony below. "Soon, everyone will speak my name… 

Odin Lowe." 

* * *

**click here to go back**


	9. Book II : Mirage

**Disclaimer: Gundam wing is a property of sunrise... **
  
  


* * *

_Mirage..._

I 

"What do you mean you are the courier?!" Wufei demanded, shouting. 

"I am Sylvia Noventa. I carry with me valuable information from the rebels," she stated as she stepped forward in the cockpit beside Wufei. 

The shuttle was tipped to the right as another warning shot was fired towards its left wing. Wufei maneuvered the plane to steady it while Sylvia held on to the pilots' seats to steady her self. Wufei cursed under his breath. 

"Here," Sylvia said, extending the disk towards Wufei. "I do not want any more bloodshed. Please," her round eyes pleading as she faced him, "turn me over." 

Wufei looked at her but not seeing her, as if he was assessing the situation. Then, he turned his head abruptly, muttering another silent curse as he slammed his fist on the control board. "Where is the requested back up, damn it!" he hissed out under his breath as he made another scrambled SOS towards the Preventer's headquarters. 

He turned on the open line to communicate with the attackers. "I repeat, this is a civilian aircraft. We do not have the courier you are talking about," he announced rather calmly. 

"Turn him over or all of you die," came the response. 

"Granting that one of the passengers is the courier, I need positive ID so we could apprehend the suspect," Wufei said.  
There was no immediate response from the enemy's end. Sylvia bent over so her surprised eyes were leveled with his. 

"What are you doing?" she whispered, demanding. 

"I am buying sometime for the help to get here." 

"But -" 

"But they do not know who their enemy is before they attacked. Foolish of them." 

"How do you---" 

"We have no positive ID of the courier," the masked soldier answered morosely over the communication link, cutting of Sylvia's question. 

Wufei raised his eyebrow towards Sylvia. "Then your attack is of no importance. Do you think that the courier would surrender that easily? There is no reason for any more bloodshed. You can strip-search this shuttle here if you want."  
Wufei only got a blank monitor for an answer. Then another shot was fired, this time, it was directed towards the rebels' aircraft. 

"We'll take over from here. Maneuver the shuttle to safety," said one of the Preventer fighters on the monitor of the shuttle, executed a salute and turned off the communication. 

Wufei did just that. He set course towards the L2 Colony. As soon as the shuttle was outside the firing range of the battle area, Sylvia expelled a deep breath and slid over the cockpit's wall to sit down. She felt her knees could not hold up much of the tension. 

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Wufei stated as he stood looming above her. 

II 

"… What's the status of the work?" Quatre asked over the monitor. 

"Master Quatre, it's still according to our schedule." 

"Good. Just make sure that the defense of the colony is at its highest. We don't want any untoward attacks happening,"   
Quatre said and after nodding off his farewell, turned off his laptop. He sat back on the couch and took a sip of his wine. He was wearing his bathrobe with his blond hair still damp from the shower. He heard the door behind him slid open. Without turning his head, he knew who entered which was the reason he smiled inwardly. 

"Let's get down with our business, shall we?" Dorothy said without preamble, sitting on the sofa right across Quatre.  
"And good evening to you, too," Quatre countered, putting down his glass of wine on the side table. "Care for a drink?" 

"No. Thank you." 

Quatre had his smile still pasted on his lips as he slid a quick look on Dorothy. Much to his disappointment, she still wore a business suit that she seemed to favor nowadays. "Why don't you give it a break for a while? It's hardly the _time_ nor the _place_ to discuss business," Quatre stated, giving emphasis on time and place. "It's almost midnight. Shouldn't you be sleeping already?" 

"You are here on business. That means daytime. There is no other _time_ or _place_ than _here_ and _now_. I was not told that you'd be attending this conference otherwise, I would have requested for a re-schedule," Dorothy said smoothly, but inwardly, she was well aware of the man now in front of her, how he affected her. Noting what he was wearing did not do well either with her current state so she forced her eyes to stay glued to his. All she wanted was to conclude her assignment as quickly as possible so she may stay far away from him. 

"No need for that. You need a break, and so do I. This is the closest we can get from the so-called vacation," Quatre said as he stood up and went to the window behind her. 

"There was no need to drag me all the way here, you know." 

"The Federation, especially your father, should be whipped for sending you on a mission in such a dangerous time. Do you know that there is a war brewing?" Quatre said, displeasure evident in his voice. 

"Yes," Dorothy stated, she released a sigh when Quatre moved from her line of vision. "That's the reason why the Federation sent me to investigate. My father has nothing to do with my decisions. I am old enough to make mine. And might I remind you that I can very well take care of myself." 

It was Quatre's turn to sigh. "Now why would they want me investigated? They're obviously barking at the wrong tree. I never started any war. For seven years the earth and my colony co-exist better than the other colonies. They knew that I mean business not war. Why the sudden change of heart?" 

"The war started because of the rumors that somebody is developing newer types of gundams. The recent attacks on earth had them speculating that it was the work from the colonies." 

"Those are only rumors. There is no basis for the validity of that heresy. Somebody is the operative word. How many colonies are there anyway? Why would they suspect me? I fought the battle before, remember, so I may offer you peace. There is no point for me to ruin what I worked hard for. And besides, don't you receive any news that the colonies also were being attacked and they believed that it was the doing of the people from earth?" 

"Then let me prove that the rumors are false," Dorothy sat back on the sofa and crossed her legs. "You have the money and the power. Naturally, you top the list." 

"And why did your father agreed that you be sent of all people?" 

Dorothy turned her head and glared at him. "Don't underestimate me, Quatre." 

"Believe me, that's the last thing you can accuse me of," he said. "No other lady could have handled the Epyon System like you did." 

Quatre did not miss her feature softening before she averted her gaze. "I'll take that as a compliment," she said. 

"It is," Quatre said and sat again on the couch he just vacated. "But you shouldn't be here." 

"What's done is done. Now, tell me, have you heard of Mirage?" 

Quatre's eyebrows rose. "Mirage?" 

"Yes. Somehow, the Federation has acquired this information from an intercepted encrypted message. They could not make out the whole report but apparently it has something to do with the development of the newer types of gundams." 

"The reason being?" 

Dorothy raised a shoulder. "Either to start or prevent a war." 

"They are not sure…" Quatre said in an undertone. He sat back on the sofa facing Dorothy. "Mmmm… yet the Federation is accusing me. Why?" 

Dorothy expelled a deep breath and looked out the glass wall on her right, averting the intense gaze of the man in front of her. "The message came from the sector of your colony," she whispered her answer in a deep voice. 

Quatre remained silent for several heartbeats. When he did not make any comments, Dorothy brought her gaze back to the man opposite her and found him intensely staring at her. "You believe them." It was a statement, not a question. Disappointment laced in his voice. 

"Tell me, are you really developing newer types of gundams?" 

"I would neither confirm nor deny," Quatre answered. "If I said yes, I would be condemned. If I said no, you would never believe me." 

There was another long pensive silence as both of them stared into each other's eyes. Still holding Quatre's gaze, Dorothy finally stood up and went directly in front of him. She leaned down, bracing her hands on the back of Quatre's seat, she leveled her eyes with his by bending down. "I never accused you of anything. My feelings here are beside the point. I am only doing what my superiors told me to do," she stated, in a deep whisper. "I always believe you wouldn't stop the peace you worked so hard to achieve. Frankly, I will not blame you for developing a whole new bunch of gundams…" she paused. She knew she was wearing her heart on her sleeves. But she cared no more. "…'cause I know you would use them accordingly." 

Quatre saw the sincerity in her eyes as she spoke. There was a rush of emotions between them. Then, he forgot himself as he cupped her face and brought it down for a passionate kiss. A kiss that would have been bestowed years ago. He welcomed the feeling she evoked from him. Like a drop of rain on a parched soil. 

He caressed her smooth skin as he worked on the kiss. Never pausing for breath. Afraid that if he did, the magic would fade. 

Dorothy was a stunned but did not make a move to stop him. Instead, she returned the favor by kissing him back. This was what she was afraid of, that nerve-wracking sensation Quatre would liberate. 

Then the door of his quarters slid open. Dorothy jumped back. Quatre swore under his breath for the disturbance. 

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something," Trowa said, looking at the couple, still with his pensive reaction, then turned around. "I'll be at the bar. Don't hurry at my expense." The door slid close. 

Dorothy was glued on the spot, averting her eyes from Quatre. Her fist was balled at her sides. 

Quatre stood up in front of her. He again cupped her face and forced her to look up at him. He caressed her cheek with his thumb as he gazed at her kiss-swollen lips. Desire fired within him once more. "Now I know where I stand in your eyes. I am grateful." 

Dorothy looked in his eyes and gave a slight nod of acknowledgment. "As I said before, my feelings here are beside the point. I still have an assignment to accomplish. What happened here will not influence anything." With that she walked towards the door, facing away from him. 

"I expected nothing less from you. Don't worry. Nothing personal. I understand."  
Dorothy bowed her head as she faced the door, which slid opened. "I'm sorry," she murmured then went out, the door slid closed. 

Quatre grinned. He felt giddy, like a teenage boy who had his first kiss. But he did not care. Not that moment when he could still taste her sweetness. "Long time, Dorothy," he said, with that, an unspoken promise. 

III 

"What?!" the circus manager shouted in disbelief. "You're charging me for this amount?! You must be crazy! We only got ten crates. Five for the animals, the rest for the equipment." 

"Well, you are mistaken. You got twenty five," the dispatcher said. 

"Twenty five?!" 

"Yeah, says here. See?" he said pointing at the paper. "Signed by Bloom." 

The circus manager snatched the papers from the dispatcher and scanned the contents. He grumbled as his eyes widened in disbelief. He handed the papers again to the dispatcher, then turned around and mumbled some more.  
From a distance, two figures were looking in the shadows of one of the crates. 

"They would not suspect a thing. They'll be blaming the earth people for the chaos that would befall upon them," one of the figures said. 

"Is everything according to plan?" 

"To the last detail." 

"Good," the other figure said and looked at his wristwatch. "This time tomorrow, we'll look at the mirage."  
Five children ran by shouting as they were playing their games. Little did they know of their fate the next day. 

IV 

Two sets of footsteps reverberated across the hall of the mansion where Heero lived. 

"I'm so excited! I should've seen her when she arrived," Hilde said, whispering delightedly. She was walking with her arms tucked in his husband's arm. "The way they met after all these years. The way Heero was rendered speechless." 

"Shh! Don't get over excited. Lower down your voice, honey," Duo said as he held open the door towards the blue room for his wife to enter first then bent down close to her ears. "Now, don't make it obvious that you are cupid at work, okey?" He whispered and gave a kiss on her cheek. 

"I won't, I promise." 

Before Duo could enter the room, Trowa had intercepted him and asked that they be excused for awhile. Hilde nodded and entered the room to find Heero at the far end by the window, arms crossed and his mind elsewhere. 

"How are you, Heero?" Hilde asked, smiling broadly, breaking his line of thought. 

Heero turned and found his friend's wife striding towards him, one of those few people he considered close. He pasted an "almost" but sincere smile on his face then welcomed Hilde into his arms and gave her a customary peck on the chee. 

On the act of kissing Hilde, Relena entered the room. She halted from the doorway as a faint gasp escaped from her lips. She quickly recovered when Hilde turned towards her. 

Hilde inwardly smiled and did not let go of Heero yet. A plan spurred, she would make Relena jealous so she would realize her true feelings towards Heero. Hilde gaze at Heero and found him passively holding Relena's gaze. 

"Relena, long time no see," Hilde said, breaking the silence and Heero's embrace as she strode towards where Relena was standing. She kissed Relena's cheeks as a customary greeting and led her to a settee. "I am sorry I wasn't there to welcome you." 

"It's alright," Relena said softly, recovering from what she saw. She gave Hilde a smile, then glanced at Heero at the far end of the room and found him still staring at her. "So, how's everything?" 

"I am doing great. And so is Heero," Hilde look at Heero then back at Relena. "I tried to make him stay away from working too much. But you know how stubborn he is." 

Relena blinked a few times trying to digest what Hilde had said. _Does this mean that Hilde and Heero are…? _she tried to cut off her train of thoughts. 

Heero walked towards the counter near the settee. "Would you like anything to drink?" he asked Relena, his tone passive. 

She needed a drink. "Sherry, please," she responded, trying hard to cloud her initial shock. 

"Hilde?" Heero asked still looking at Relena. 

"Nothing for me, thank you." Hilde moved her gaze from the woman sitting on right to the man standing beside the counter on her left. Then she released a deep breath when the two still locked their gazes with each other. "I wonder what happened to Dorothy and Quatre. I thought they would join us for luncheon. Well," she stood up, "I better check what's happening to the menu for today." She headed towards the door, and gave Heero a meaningful smile when she passed him. 

Relena broke her stare by looking over the library, taking note of the exquisite state and design of the mansion. "You got a nice house," she said after completing the circuit of her eyes through the library and settling once again with Heero. 

Heero merely gave a slight nod. He watched Relena from the brim of the glass he was holding. 

"I never expected this from you," Relena said softly. 

"I never expected this from me either," Heero replied. He crossed towards Relena to give her the sherry, then went to the window and looked out. "How is your accommodation?" he asked, changing the subject. 

"Very comfortable, I should say. Are we the only ones here in your house?" Relena asked. "I am not worry or anything but---" 

"No," he said simply. "Although you are the only one staying at the east wing." 

"Good," Relena said, then nodded. 

Silence. Neither is daring to break it. Both are summing up each other. Until, Relena moaned and looked down to her hands holding the glass tightly. "This is really difficult for me," Relena admitted in a soft voice. "You. Me. Here. After how many years." 

Heero just stood there, looking out the window, and listening intently at her admittance. 

"Actually, I am really happy for you. You have decided on what you want with your life. You've changed a lot." 

Heero's eyes sharpened. "I am still the soldier who killed-" 

"Heero," Relena cut him off. She turned and looked at him. "Past is past. Let's leave it at that. What you were made you the person you are now." Relena stood up and went where he stood. She placed a hand on his arm. "And I am proud of you," she said softly and gave a sincere smile. 

Heero looked at her, deeply moved at her smile. How much he hated to admit it but Duo was right, the woman before him was the reason for what he was now. He wanted to prove to her that he could be a better man. He wanted to be the man for her. 

The man she would be proud of. 

His heartbeat quickened, unusual for someone who could control his own emotion. But he could not help it. She did say she was proud of him. 

And for the first time in seven years, he smiled back at her. A real smile. "_Domo arigato_," he said in his native language, in deep voice. 

"You are welcome," Relena acknowledged. She was moved by his actions. Unexpectedly, his head slowly descended towards hers. She could hear the beating of her heart as she anticipated what he was about to do. After seven years of wondering, reality was here. Heero held her eyes. 

But when their faces were only an inch away, the door of the library flew open. Relena stepped back in surprised and reddened. Heero was glued to the spot, maintaining a cool mien. 

Duo looked from one to another in utter shock but quickly recovered, nodding once to Relena and raised an eyebrow to Heero. "We got a problem." He turned to Relena, "If you would excuse us for awhile, Relena." 

"Sure," she said. 

Heero was certain that he was ready to commit a crime for the interruption right there but due to pressing business he decided otherwise. He looked at Relena, and when she nodded, went out with Duo closing the door behind him. 

Relena released a deep breath. And grinned. She felt lightheaded. 

Unbeknown to her, Dorothy and Hilde were smiling knowingly at the other room, the one overlooking the library. 

V 

"This is what we found at the northern sector of the C324 Colony," Trowa said as he displayed in a hologram the map of the colonies. "It was an encrypted message the Federation had intercepted a while ago." 

"The Mirage," Quatre stated. 

All four of them sat around a table where the holographic imaging of the colonies where projected. Wufei, being at the L2 Colony, joined the meeting via the large monitor behind them. 

Trowa turned towards Quatre, quite surprised. "I guess you know of that already. Dorothy?" 

Quatre smiled, then nodded. "I am being investigated." 

Duo snorted. "That's the Federation, alright." 

"I am not sure that the message came from your colony," Wufei said from the monitor. "I heard when I was in X6542 Colony that someone was operating from the L2." Trowa suddenly snapped his head up hearing the name of the colony. Catherine was in there. "Since it was aligned with yours, naturally, they made it looked like your colony is the perpetuator." 

"Whew! Pretty clever of them. But what of this Mirage? And who is the real perpetuator?" Duo asked. 

"As far as the Federation could come up, it was another of those groups starting another war. We don't know for sure if it is pro-earth or pro-colonies. But as far as we can tell, it is neither, with all the uprisings happening on earth and here at the colonies," Trowa said. "Mirialdo of the Sank Kingdom has arranged a defensive and an offensive tactics for the Federation to counter whatever attacks on earth." 

"We are also doing the same on our colony," Quatre stated, hinting a meaning in his words. "One has to be ready somehow." 

Wufei gave a throaty laugh. "I expected nothing less from the sheik." 

"I knew that something like this would happen. Again. That was why I have instructed to bring back Nataku, Heavy Arms and Sandrock," Quatre stated, and both Trowa and Wufei looked at him, this time their shock was evident. "I have not told you 'cause I'm not sure you would approve. I have initiated any repairs and . If you decide to use them then so be it." He then turned towards Duo and Heero. "I trust you two are working on your own machines. Three was hard to hide as it is. And I am sure you are working with Deathscythe and Wing Zero." 

Duo raised his shoulders. "Like what you said, one has to be ready somehow." Duo noticed that Heero was quietly doing something with his laptop. "I, say, Heero, what is that you're doing?" 

They all turned to him. Heero was still concentrated typing. Then finally, he hit a key and turned the laptop for them to see on top of the table, creating a gap on the holographic image. 

"This is what I have decoded from that message," Heero stated in deep tones. 

"You are the man," Duo said, shaking his head and whistled. 

"_06/30/297 AD. All concerned. Mission: Initiate Release Advanced Gundam Enhanced.Wait for deployment. 500 Gundams already transported to appointed places. Final notice in three days._" Quatre read what Heero had decoded. 

"They have finally developed robotics using gundanium alloys successfully," Wufei said. "I thought… Wait a minute. There was somebody claiming to be a courier of something. I think the disc contains valuable informations. I'll let let you know." 

Heero nodded and stood up. "See what else we could come up. If what I have decoded is true then we only have two days left. We will pool information up in twelve hours time to expedite our plan for interception." The rest nodded. "Everything should be taken into consideration. This is a mirage, it is not what it seems to be. Meeting adjourned." The monitor went blank and the three in the room exited. 

"I'll check on the progress first of our gundams before anything else," Duo told Heero before exiting. 

Heero made sure that everybody was out then dialed something on his laptop. 

"Heero, long time," Mirialdo said over the screed. 

"Czechs," Heero acknowledged. 

Mirialdo smiled. "I haven't heard that name, say, for seven years? But I am not complaining." 

"Explain why you approved of a peace conference when you knew of the brewing war? You have put Relena's life in danger," Heero said in his dangerous tones. 

This time, Mirialdo gave a throaty laugh. "I have put Relena's life in safe hands," he said. "I know you would take care of her more than I could. There was no place safer for her than there. I guess that was what Dorothy's father did also." 

"You have any idea of MIRAGE?" Heero asked, changing the subject. 

"We have decoded some of it. But the context was vague." 

"A group was starting a new war. One involving gundams, hundreds of them. Somehow, this group has figured out how the technology works and made an army out of it. And somehow they found supplies for the gundanium alloy to make a whole army of it. As far as I have decoded that they planned to deploy their troops in three days time." 

"This is very serious. Although we are ready here on Earth, we are still not sure at what magnitude they would attack. Now that you said they are gundams, then we have to re-plan everything so we may counter their attack. I trust you are getting ready on your end?" 

Heero gave a brief nod. 

"Good," Mirialdo said. "I'll keep you posted on what development we could gather." Mirialdo signed off. 

Heero stared at the blank monitor for several seconds. Contemplating on his next step. 

Wing Zero. 

VI 

"Soon, I will have both worlds on the palm of my hands," Odin Lowe said and gave a dangerous laugh. 

"You're right, boss," said his right-hand man by the name of Draco. 

"For years I have waited. I will finally control the gundams. Operation: Meteor was mine to start with. They stole it. They left me with nothing. Now they will pay the price," Odin Lowe stated angrily, crushing the wine-glass with his bare hands. 

click here to go back 


	10. Book III: Boiling Point

Boiling Point... 

I 

The first session of the conference happened that afternoon in the Plenary Hall of the Control Base of the New L1 Colony. After the delegates had their rest. They did not waste more time but started on the business of bridging the gap between the colonies and the Earth Alliance. 

Relena Peacecraft was the spokeswoman of the said conference and she did her job well for nearly three hours of standing before the debating delegates. Yet still, they have not resolved to any agreements. She adjourned the meeting and decided to call it a day. They still have a week to decide on an agreement anyway. 

She exited the building accompanied by two bodyguards Trowa had assigned for her. They were on their way to the parking lot in between the two big buildings of the Central Command and the Hall when she spotted Hilde and Duo walking at the promenade of the Central Command. She was about to raise her hand and call them when Heero emerged from the grand entranced. Hilde gave him a hug. Heero smiled and kissed her cheek. 

Shocked, she stopped suddenly. 

Ma´am, are you alright? asked one of her body guards. 

Relena averted her gaze from the Heero, Duo and Hilde who started to go in the Central Command. Yes, I am alright. Let´s get going, she said, morosely. 

By the time she gets back to the mansion, she was ready to rant and cry. She felt like bursting inside. She paced her room and almost drew a hole on the carpet. It went for nearly a couple of minutes before she had her emotions in control again. She gave a deep sigh and looked out the window at the garden below filled with roses of different shades. She turned abruptly and went down to the garden. Roses always had this soothing effect on her. And she would prove that it still had that effect on her emotional turmoil. 

It was where Trowa found her thirty minutes later, strolling at the gardens in deep thought. 

he said. What are you doing here? 

Relena´s head snapped up at the intrusion. Nothing, I just need to clear my head. 

Of Heero? Trowa asked, boldly. He was always the reason of your walk in the rose gardens. 

Oh, Trowa, she said and sighed. 

As I´ve told you a hundred times before, you can trust me, Trowa encouraged. 

Another sigh, then Relena averted her eyes. I saw him after the initial session kissing Hilde. Again. 

Trowa wanted to laugh but decided against it. These two should learn how to face their emotions properly. How blind can they get? What of it? Surely he´s not the only one— 

Relena chuckled. And the usual response, she muttered. It´s nice to have someone to talk with, huh? 

That´s what I learned, Trowa answered. And besides, we are not sure of anything. Yet. 

You´re right, Relena agreed. So, any news from Catherine? Is she alright? 

I´ll find out as soon as I can. In the meantime, I have a missive for you from Mirialdo. 

Thank you, Trowa, Relena said and hugged the one man she never guessed would be her most trusted confidante. 

At that instant, Heero looked out at the window from his desk in his study and saw Relena smiling and hugging Trowa. He had come home to pick up some important papers for his next meeting with the president of the M26 Colony. He suddenly felt rage. The one thing the received his intense anger was his pen, which he bent in the middle with immense jealousy. 

II 

Heero felt tired after twenty-four hours of not sleeping and angry after witnessing Relena and Trowa in his own garden. After wrapping things up at the Central Command of the L1 Colony, he proceeded down the darkened alley towards the hanger, where his gundam was receiving major repairs, as well as Duo´s. 

It was the last resort he had. Otherwise, the rebels would 

He heard something moving down the hallway. Nobody had an access to this part of the command central except him, Duo and the scientists. He left Duo at the control room a while ago. The scientists were in the hanger; working overtime to get deathscythe and wing repaired. 

Hair prickling on his neck, he flattened himself at the dark indention on the wall waiting for the culprit to make his presence known. 

The dim light showed not a he but a beautiful maiden walking towards his hiding place. 

Relena what is she doing here? 

As soon as she came abreast with the darkened indentions, Heero suddenly reached out and pulled her towards the small span of space. Relena gasped as she was thrown off-balanced towards a male body. 

" watashi ga watashi no subete no kokoro to tamashii de dorehodo anata no koto wo aisite iruka...... moshi anataga tada sono koto dakewo shitteite kureru nara," Heero said and gave her a thorough kiss, as if his life depended on it. 

Heero did not know what got into his head to do that. Although he was surprised by his action, he did not bother stopping. 

Relena was stunned at first, but after knowing it was Heero, she gave in to the pleasure of his kiss, which she had been dreaming of for quite an eternity. 

Heero would go on and on kissing her like that if not his telecom sounded. As quickly as he dragged her into the kiss, he released her, holding her shoulders away from him. 

Heero said, acknowledging the call that went through his earphone. Relena felt her heart being crushed when she heard that name. So he thought I was Hilde. He kissed me because he thought I was Hilde. 

Thank goodness I´ve contacted you. Heero, sorry to bother but could you tell Duo that I am waiting for him at the Grandé Café. I can´t contact him through his wireless. Thanks. Bye. He looked at Relena while Hilde chatted; the dim light coming from the hallway was enough to gauge her reaction. He looked at her swollen lips and her hurt expression. What have I done? 

I´m sorry, Heero said lamely. Forgive me. I did not know what I was doing. If Hilde had not called to inquire about Duo, there would hell to pay. With that, Heero released her, but neither of them was moving away from each other. 

It´s all right, Relena said finally. We both know that we´re committed and we´re only tired, that´s all. 

That moment, Heero swore that if he saw Trowa right there and then, he would beat the life out of him, he did not care if they were comrades. 

Heero said but stopped himself. 

I came here to talked with you. Duo told me you´re on your way here and 

Can it wait until tomorrow? I have to meet someone tonight, Heero said, afraid that if he did not moved away within a mile radius from her, he would do something that would ruin her reputation in the morning. You know you´re way. With that, he left her in the dark and he continued his way towards the hangar. 

He´s on his way to meet Hilde. 

Relena felt her heart torn into bits. Tears blurring her eyes as she retraced her step back towards the exit. She took a deep breath trying to fight of her tears from falling down. 

watashi ga watashi no subete no kokoro to tamashii de dorehodo anata no koto wo aisite iruka......  
moshi anataga tada sono koto dakewo shitteite kureru nara  
What does it mean? What made him say that? 

Over and over Relena replayed the scene in her mind, unbeknownst to her, she was chanting it aloud when Duo heard her. 

Relena, where did you learn that? Duo asked surprised. 

Relena asked dumbfounded. 

You are reciting it over and over again. 

Duo just came from the control room and met Relena on the exit gate of the Central Command. 

It´s Heero´s native tongue, if you must know, Duo said casually. 

I-I did not know that. I I read it somewhere and I don´t know what it means. 

It means if you only knew how much I love you with all of my heart and all of my soul, Duo translated. Romantic isn´t it? So, where are you going? I´m going back to the mansion and rest for a while. I thought I could be able to talk to Heero 

Oh, I forgot to tell you, slipped my mind, Duo cut her off. Afraid he´s too busy at the moment. He´s determined to protect you and that he would do. Protect me? Relena thought. 

We are at the moment, shall we say, resurrecting the wing zero as well as the deathscythe and I don´t think you could be able to speak with him at the moment. Why don´t I just drop you off, Duo suggested, you look you are about to collapse. Can´t blame you, you´ve been working so hard. 

I´d like to forego the invitation, but I should say thank you instead, Relena said when Duo whisked her off towards his vehicle. 

Relena felt numb. Duo had been a wonderful companion, telling stories but Relena wasn´t even paying attention. In the middle of Duo´s chatter, she suddenly asked, Duo, how would you feel if if somebody really loves the one you love? 

Duo expelled a deep breath. Why do I even bother when I know you are not paying any attention. But to answer your question, well, I would feel shattered, broken-hearted, etc., etc. 

I´m sorry but I just have to ask. 

Duo gave her a glance. Damn, now I´m in a middle of this game. Poor lady, poor man, they can´t see what right under their nose! They are so blinded! 

What makes you ask that question, Relena? 

Ahh.. nothing just.. Relena trailed off. Duo must have loved Hilde, but Have you ever been in love, Duo? 

You really have something bothering you. Out with it, Relena, before you explode. You can trust me, you know, Duo said then turned to face her after parking the car outside Heero´s mansion. 

Please, Duo, answer me, Relena begged for an answer. 

Okey, I admit, I am helplessly in love with a woman. Would that make you feel better? 

And the woman being? Relena pressed on. 

Well, it´s Hilde, of course, who else would it be? Duo said simply. 

Oh, my God, does he know that his best friend is in love with the same woman? 

Duo saw the shock mirroring in her eyes. Her color seemed to drain from her face. Relena, are you all right? he asked, concerned in his voice. 

yes, I´m she trailed off once again, then a tear fell down from her eye. I´m fine! she lied and dried the tear only to have it replaced again. 

You´re not, Duo stated simply. Don´t be ashamed, Relena, let it out of your system. Trust me. 

With the comforting words of Duo, Relena let the tears fall down and hid her face on Duo´s shoulder, who in turn, wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. 

Why does it have to hurt so much? Relena asked. For years, I have dreamt of meeting him again. But now I have, I wished I hadn´t. It hurts more for me to see him give his love that I longed for to another. I wished I didn´t come. Oh, how I wish I could go back. 

Hush, now, Relena, Duo said comfortingly. Stupid fool. Stupid Heero. He´s making both of their lives miserable. That jerk! He could see through the enemy´s eyes, but not with this woman. When will he ever learn to follow his heart instead? 

Duo let Relena cry, it was the only thing he could help her with. It´s not for me to tell the truth, Relena, I´m sorry. Let Heero straighten out this mess, he thought. 

After some time, Relena moved away from Duo and dried her tears, Thank you, Duo. 

Hey, it´s nothing, really, Duo said smiling. 

Make me a promise that you will never breath a word about this. Promise me. 

Told yah, you can trust me, Duo said and raised his hands for the promise. 

So, what are you going to do about Hilde? 

Do? Nothing. I know how she feels and whatever it is, I am happy for her. 

Do you know? Relena asked 

Know who she loves? Of course. 

And it´s all right with you? 

Well, I can´t change how she feels. I am happy if she is happy. 

Relena gave a weak smile at Duo. Thanks, buddy, she said jokingly, then looked out the window. Guess this is my stop. 

No problem, Duo said and saluted. Get some aspirin and some sleep. You´ll feel better in the morning. 

With a nod, Relena stepped out of the car and was ushered inside by the guards on patrol. After a hot bath, an aspirin, and warm milk, she went to sleep. She was ready to face a new day with a plan in her mind that would give 

Heero and her a chance for a future. 

Hopefully. 

III 

  
Here. Hot Chocolate, Sylvia said, extending a cup towards Wufei, who was sitting in front of the computer monitor trying to decipher the disc. 

he said, grabbing the cup, his eyes still glued to the monitor. 

Sylvia pursed her lips and looked around for a chair to move towards his table. 

They were in a room at the barracks of the Preventers in L2 Colony. Wufei had taken her to his secured quarters so as not to raise any suspicions from the other soldiers and also to protect her. 

How are you doing with that? she asked, conversationally, as she sat down on the chair beside Wufei. 

Wufei glanced at her. He was not into lengthy conversation, but seeing the fatigue in her face, he decided otherwise. Not bad. 

Silence as both of them looked at the data he was working on flooding the monitor. 

Makes me wonder how you became the courier, Wufei asked in deep tones. 

It was Sylvia´s turn to glance at him. After my father died, I took over his share of stocks with this mining company on the moon. I became the board member amidst all those old men. I became the overseer of the business on earth. Then one day, I was notified that they were mining gundanium alloys in Mars. 

Wufei suddenly looked at her. 

she nodded. There is this company that bought quite a lot from us and even paid us more just to keep quiet about the alloys. So long as we are getting the money, we complied. I decided to visit the mine to see about the business. I met two scientists there, if my memory serves me right they go by the names of Professor Q and Doctor J, I think. Wufei´s head snapped up at the names she mentioned. They begged me to deliver the disc to the President of the L1 Colony. They said I am the only one they trusted in that place and that I could come and go as I please, it would be easier for me to deliver it. I was adamant at first but they said that it would help prevent the war. 

Two shuttles were scheduled to leave that night. One was mine and the other bound to the X6542 Colony. I took the latter. But there was no direct shuttle to L1 except through L2. Then something came up. I don´t know how they knew about the disc but luckily they never suspected it was I. The rest is history. 

Wufei grinned. Being accommodating paid off anyway. Thank you for the information. Now I know how to crack this one. 

He turned to his computer, and at the prompt, he typed WING ZERO followed by a string of numbers that only the gundam pilots AND the scientists know. 

And much to their surprise, new models of gundams were shown on the screen. 

Wufei shook his head in disbelief. I could kiss you, he muttered off-handedly. 

Sylvia suddenly turned her head towards him and turned beet red. 

IV 

  
It was their premier performance at the L2 Colony. The Bloom Family was both excited and nervous since this was the first time they were going to perform at the colonies. The place was filled with people, both young and old. 

Catherine was lying down on top of one of the animal cage at the back of the tent where the major event was happening, waiting for a summon for her performance. She stared above. Although the cool night breeze was similar with that of the earth, the only thing missing were the sky, the stars and the moon. 

And Trowa. 

She let out a deep sigh and sat up, resting her chin on her folded knees. She felt bad. Trowa was not the person to wear his emotions on his sleeves but that was not an excuse to provoke him by entertaining another man in his presence. 

She only missed him more. 

I´ll just have to make it up to him after the show, she engaged herself in a soliloquy. I´ll give him a call and apologize. But that´s it, if he never returned my feelings for him, then I would have to forget him for good! 

She turned her head to her right and a movement caught her eyes. She lifted her head and stared into the darkness then saw a number of looking like small mountain silhouettes. For several seconds that she was staring the objects did not move. 

Catherine! Get ready! You´re next! called her father from down cage. 

Catherine was about to acknowledge her father when one of the mounds emitted a red laser towards one of the building of the city a couple of miles away from them. 

Get down! Catherine exclaimed as she jumped beside her father and hauled him down. 

They heard a big explosion and big fire lighting up the night. The people inside the tent were in panic at the noise and stampeding towards the exit. 

Both Catherine and her father looked up from their position and saw several mobile suits flying above them. 

I´ll be damned, her father said softly, in horror. 

V 

  
I am sending you the informations Wufei cracked. Are you sure this is a secured line? Heero asked the person on the monitor. 

Mirialdo answered. Our troops are ready in all areas. We are just awaiting their attack. 

Heero said, then signed off. 

The door of the main control of the Central Command opened and admitted Duo, followed by Trowa. Heero nodded at them. 

We better get to the conference. We are as secured as we are now here, Duo said and led the way out. 

I would be leaving for the C324 Colony, Trowa stated as they were walking through the walkway leading to the Plenary Hall. I will meet Wufei there to get our gundams. He is probably there by now, him being nearer to that colony. Sandrock is being transported here already and should arrive in one hour. It would be conspicuous if three were transported. 

I trust you know what to do, Heero said. 

Good luck, man, Duo said, shaking Trowa´s hand before entering the conference room. 

Heero was about to do the same when Trowa stopped him. I trust you know what to do, Trowa countered. Make her happy. With that, Trowa turned away. 

Heero stood there watching his retreating figure. Then he turned around and entered the conference hall. With years of training as a perfect soldier, he stood inconspicuous at the back. He suddenly had a feeling of dejavu. Eight years ago, he stood behind the curtains on one of Relena´s conferences and pointed a gun at her head. 

How could he be so callous? Heero gazed at Relena standing behind the podium, delivering a speech in front of almost a hundred delegates present. She remained strong despite of all that had passed. She was still doing her best to make things right, to make peace last. 

Heero shook his head and tore his eyes off her. His gaze wandered around the conference area. He made a promise before that he would protect her. He had neglected that promise these years that had passed. It was now the time to do the necessary. Mirialdo had trusted her being with him. That he would do, regardless of fact that she belonged to another. 

She was never his in the first place. 

He spotted Duo and Quatre at the back row of the conference and made his way down to sit with them. 

Quatre acknowledged him with a nod. 

What was keeping you? Duo whispered. 

Trowa left already for the C324 Colony, Heero stated. He sat back, crossed his arms in front of his chest, and closed his eyes. 

Everything is running according to plan, I trust, Quatre muttered. That information Wufei forwarded is a big help. Now we now what we are dealing with. The only question is who? 

Heero heard Duo replied something but did not get it. He was busy contemplating on the precautionary measures. 

we have a proposal that would--- Relena was cut off by the sound of the alarm several minutes later. 

Heero´s head snapped up and locked gazes with Relena. Her eyes confused. His, alarmed. 

Heero stood up. Ladies and gentlemen, it seems we have a problem at hand. Please follow the security agents to ensure your safety, Heero declared and gave a signal to the agents waiting to commence their duty. 

One by one, the delegates were ushered to a secret exit. Quatre took Dorothy´s arm. Duo brought out his laptop and put on his earphone. Relena was glued on the spot by the podium. Heero stood behind Duo and looked at the report flooding the monitor. Duo reached out and hit a button, a man from the Central Command appeared on the screen. 

Duo said. 

Sir, there was an attack at the L2 Colony, the man said. 

Systems on red alert. Deploy all ready mobile corps. Make sure our defense is in maximum level, Duo ordered. We´ll be right there, he added and signed out. 

Both Duo and Heero straightened. Quatre brought out his mobile phone and dialed. How long? he asked. In five minutes it will arrive, Quatre said as he was putting the mobile phone back on his pocket. I have to meet it on the landing pad. 

Heero nodded at Duo and they all went to where the delegates exited near the stage. Heero went up and ushered Relena outside to the hallway leading to the Central Command. Duo was leading the way, Heero and Relena at the back. 

What´s happening? Relena asked Heero. 

There has been an attack at the L2 Colony, he answered. You are to go with Dorothy at the secured place. 

Relena stopped suddenly, halting Heero also since he was holding her arm. 

Heero´s tone was laced with warning. 

Heero, I can help. I´ll come with you, Relena spoke softly, boring deep into his eyes. 

Heero looked from one of her eye to the other. It would be better to bring her along in the Central Command where he could keep an eye on her. Then without answering, they proceeded. 

Sir, there is also an attack on earth, the man before announced as soon as the five stepped into the main control room, the monitor showing the attack on earth. 

Show the status of the L2 Colony on the monitor, Heero commanded, knowing full well what place was shown on the monitor. 

Yes, sir. 

The monitor showed the L2 Colony surrounded by hundreds of mobile suits. 

Heero said, and the screen showed several models of the mobile suits. 

Duo whistled. Just as reported, he commented. Then he went to the panel on his left and made a call. Deathscythe is ready, he said afterwards. They are still doing a final configuration on Zero´s artillery. It won´t be ready for another thirty minutes. I´ll go ahead. With a nod, Duo stepped out the door. 

Dorothy, shock mirroring in her eyes, looked at Quatre. My father sent me here to be protected, didn´t he? Dorothy asked, quietly. 

Quatre kept his silence as he looked at her. 

It was only a ploy to get me to you. You were working with him, Dorothy said in an undertone. You were never a suspect. 

Quatre did not have the chance to finish the question. 

That was my country they attacked. I should have been there and helped my father. I— it was Dorothy´s turn to be cut off as Quatre embraced her tightly. 

I promise I would protect you and you country, with that Quatre went out main control room to the landing pad where his Sandrock is waiting. 

I need a comlink, Dorothy said to Heero who in turn directed her to the back panel so she may communicate with her father on earth. 

After wards, Heero went to the other comlink and turned the communication on to the Sank Kingdom. It was Noin appeared on the screen. 

Is Relena all right? she asked Heero worriedly. 

I´m fine, Relena said, behind Heero. Are you and little Mirialdo all right? 

Yes, thank goodness. Mirialdo was deployed to counter the attack on the northern territories. Do not worry, Noin said. 

Both Heero and Relena nodded. I´ll contact you later, he said and then signed off. 

Sir, we have an emergency at sector Y65 Z23 of the L2 eastern quadrant, said one of the man manning the computer. Then he brought the image on the screen. 

Relena gasped at the damaged spaceship of Trowa as it maneuvered to avoid an attack. Heero glanced at Relena and found her worrying. 

Have them prepare a rescue shuttle. I´ll go in, Heero stated and started to turn towards the exit when Relena clutched his arm. 

But it´s too dangerous! You won´t have a chance with them, Relena said worriedly. 

I´ll bring him safely back to you, Heero said, hurt lacing his voice as he broke free of her hold and went out of the main control room. 

Relena placed the hand that held his on her heart. And prayed. 

VI 

Heero maneuvered to his left to avoid an attacker. 

Relena stayed glued to the monitor and watched as Heero´s advance to Trowa´s shuttle. 

He turned right again and expelled a deep breath as one of their mobile suit countered an attack. 

She released the breath she had been holding when Heero cleared out of their enemy´s path. She could not endure one more second of his death mission so she snatched on of the earphones on the console command and locked on Heero´s hailing frequency. 

Heero, acknowledge, she ordered. 

Relena, what the hell are you doing? Heero answered back angrily. Leave that to the— 

They are monitoring the other pilots. I know how this works, Relena stated and typed a series of commands on the console and a detailed path of Heero´s coordinate was displayed. There is a cleared way to Trowa´s shuttle. I am putting through the coordinates. 

Heero warned but got the coordinates locked on to his shuttle system. 

Don´t argue. I know that shuttle´s mechanisms are not fast enough for you. But I can direct it from here. Much faster, Relena said and for once gave a cheeky smile. 

He knew she was right. He was about to give orders for that, it was a good thing she took the initiative. Heero hid a smile. 

Four mobiles are coming your way. Change course to X32 Y39, Relena chatted continuously as the rescue shuttle came abreast with Trowa´s. 

Trowa saw the rescue shuttle. His ship was badly hit by the enemy´s laser. He endured a nasty cut on his arm, which was hit on the metal edge jutting on panel. 

A laser was fired near Heero´s left wing, sending the shuttle careening suddenly to the right. The control panel on his right blew off, sending fragments of metal pieces flying. He was cut on his right temple, blood gushing down to his face. 

Heero righted his rescue shuttle and locked on Trowa´s ship. He was able to maneuver the shuttle´s claw-lock to Trowa´s, securing it under the rescue shuttle. 

They were about to clear off the enemy lines when a missile was fired at them. Luckily, Duo, with his Deathscythe, intercepted it. 

Several minutes later they were landing at one of secured hangers of the Central Command of the L1 Colony. Relena was waiting with the paramedics at the landing pad. Both Trowa and Heero emerged from the rescue shuttle. Trowa´s arm was saturated with blood. Heero´s blood which came from his right temple was obscured by his hair. 

Relena rushed forward and grabbed Trowa´s good arm and led him to the paramedics to be attended. 

Heero´s gaze sharpened at Relena´s attention to Trowa. He turned around and went to the other hanger leading to where the Wing Zero was being repaired for the second war. 

He stood before the magnanimous gundam in front of him as several trusted scientists did the final touches on the gundam. He did not know how long he was standing there, trying to clear his head of the emotions flooding in his body when he heard his name being called. 

"Heero," Relena said from his back. The she stood in front of him. 

Heero saw concern in her eyes. She ran her fingers through his hair where the blood flowed. 

"You're hurt," she said, then led him to a seat nearby. 

She brought along a first aid kit. It was a wonder she noticed when she had eyes only for Trowa when they landed. He just followed her and subjected himself to her ministrations. 

Relena lifted the hair that covers the cut. She wiped off the blood with a wet cloth and applied a disinfectant on the wound. 

When it was time to put bandage his temple, Relena straightened and moved closer, the warmth of her breast bare inches from his face. He tried not to breathe while she wound his temple with a gauze. 

"It was a deep cut. Luckily it doesn't need any stitches," she pronounced, suitably horrified. 

Heero shut his eyes as she took care of him, and tried not to groan when she combed her fingers through his hair once more to arrange the bandage. 

"That should do it," Relena said afterwards. She stepped back as he raised his eyes to hers. 

"Thank you," he said in an undertone. 

"Please be careful," she said softly. "I know I can't stop you from fighting once more." 

They stared into each others eyes. 

"Promise me you'll be back safely," Relena said breaking free of his gaze, then turned around to the exit. 

"I'll be back," Heero said before she went out. "I promise." 

Relena looked back at Heero from the doorway once more. She acknowledged his promise with a smile. Then the door slid behind her back. 

VII 

  
Four more colonies were attacked, Trowa said. 

Heero and Trowa stood before the main screen of the main control room several minutes earlier. They were conferring regarding the status of the rebel attacks as they waited their gundam. 

Duo and his troops were holding out the attacks on the L2 and the X5562 Colonies. Quatre is helping Czechs fight on earth, since his gundam is more capable of fighting there than in outer space, Heero said. 

Trowa looked at the status of the L2 Colony showing on the screen with concern in his eyes. He was hoping Catherine was all right. Then there was call through his earphone. 

Wufei has arrived with Heavyarms. I´ll go ahead, Trowa said to Heero and went out. 

Heero studied the reports flooding in. He was surprised at the abilities of the mobile suits that attacked them. More than what he had expected from the reports. Then suddenly went blank. Then all frequency showed the face of the enemy. 

Heero took a deep breath from shock. 

It was like looking at the mirror. Only, the man was years older. 

I have a father, he muttered under his breath. 

Greetings, people of the earth and of the colonies, said the man on the screen. He was smiling cruelly. Hard eyes were similar to that of Heero. For years I have waited patiently for this day to arrive. And now the power is within easy reach. If I were not stripped off from my rightful authority from the OZ seven years ago, you would have recognized me as the leader of the world. Now my time has come. 

The attack would cease provided all of you would surrender and recognize the leader as Odin Lowe. With that the screen went blank. 

And Heero´s face went ashen. 

He turned around and went out the door. He had a duty to perform. And nothing and no one would to stop him. 

Father or not. 

VIII 

  
Odin Lowe sat back on his chair after he delivered the speech. A wicked smile playing on his lips as he took a sip of his brandy. 

Draco, his right-hand man said. 

They would succumb to me, I know. Four gundams would not defeat our five hundred gundams, Odin Lowe said. He stood up and looked out the glass tower of his moon base, to the flickering lights on the blackness of the outer space due to the clashing mobile suits. 

He looked back at Draco. There are only four fighting to stop us, right? My son would be a perfect ally. Dr. J has trained him well. He would side with his estranged father. 

It was Draco´s turn to give a wicked grin. The reason you never targeted the new L1 Colony, he said. 

Then the screen at their far left showed their gundams from the C735 Colony was being annihilated one by one. 

What the hell?! Odin Lowe exclaimed in alarm as he slammed his hand on his desk. 

Then the monitor showed Wing Zero flew by and destroyed two more with its enhanced sword, eyes blazing red with fury. 

Damn, now it´s five! Draco announced, shaking his head. And it´s not looking good. All five of them look like they were able to penetrate through our gundams´ defense. It seems that each of the gundams were more enhanced than before. 

How dare he fight his own father, Odin Lowe enunciated with fury. Attack the L1 Colony! 

IX 

  
Heero was sweating from fighting heavily the mobile suits attacking the C736 Colony. It was years before he was able to man the Zero System again. But he was successful enough to lower down the number of mobile suits attacking the colony and moved on to the neighboring C77 Colony. 

Wufei and two mobile corps was able to minimize the threat on the X4545 and moved on to the recently attacked X6398. 

Duo was still fighting at the L2 Colony. With his gundam´s ability to cloak, he was able to penetrate the enemy´s concentrated offense of the said colony. 

Trowa was pushing his gundam to the limit protecting the people from the attackers inside the L2 Colony´s domain. 

Ten more mobile suits were facing Heero on a battle at the C77 Colony when his lead defense minister contacted him. 

Sir, we are under attack. The enemy´s gundams have penetrated our defense, the soldier said. 

He swung his sword to cut a mobile in half and fired his laser gun to the other as he muttered a silent curse. 

Where´s Relena? he asked, concerned flared in his eyes. 

She is in the Docking Center, sir, treating the wounded, the man answered. I´m afraid that the west side of that area has been attacked already. Some of the mobile corps from the X4545 Colony has been called back already. 

All mobile corps on code red, Heero ordered. I will be there as soon as possible. Have Relena removed from that place. 

But, sir, she— 

That´s an order, Heero said and cut off the communication line. 

He left three of his mobile corps to finish the job so he may go back to the L1 Colony, which was miles away from where he was now. 

As he sped up his gundam towards his new home, he focused his mind on the woman with blue eyes. 

And he did what he had not done before. 

He prayed. 

I never bothered You with my problems until now, he began in his thoughts, if you really do exist, I am praying only one thing. 

Keep her safe. 

He arrived at the L1 Colony in time before one of the enemy´s gundam fired at the Docking Center, which was on the north side of the Central Command. He fired his laser gun at the enemy, hitting two more in the process. 

Where is Relena? Heero asked again the soldier through his communication link. 

Sorry, sir, but we were unable to get the Prime Minister as per your instruction, came the reply. The attack on the Docking Center was all too sudden and too heavy which made it impossible for our soldiers to go through. The west part was destroyed already. 

Four more attackers were annihilated as Heero took in the news. Are they all right? he asked, worriedly. 

Yes, sir. 

Heero signed off. He attacked a couple more of mobile suits near the Docking Center´s quadrant; the mobile corps covered the rest. The gravity of the strength of the enemy´s gundams was equal to those of their mobile corps which made it more difficult to stop them. 

Odin Lowe uttered a vile curse as he watched the fight from his monitor. He opened the communication frequency to Heero´s Wing Zero. 

Side with me and together we will rule the world, Odin Lowe proposed. 

he answered in hard tones. He immediately put a tracer on the call. 

You dare say that to your father? Odin Lowe glared at him. 

I never had a father, Heero announced. I never knew you until today. The only thing that links you to me is the looks. Nothing more. He punched in a series of commands on his console. The location of the man called Odin Lowe was scattered across several quadrants on earth and on outer space. Heero´s sweat broke out as he maneuvered the Wing Zero to dodge the enemy´s attack and locking on Odin Lowe´s actual location. 

You dare say that to me? I was the one who made you for who you are now. Now you will feel my wrath! Odin Lowe said angrily, then signed off. 

The enemy began attacking several more bases on the L1 Colony. Then more gundams arrived. 

Heero uttered a silent curse as he doubled his time stopping the enemy from attacking. He was able to limit Odin Lowe´s possible location to twenty. 

A small monitor on the left side of his panel was showing the massive attack on his Colony. His new home. Home. 

The word struck him. He would not let it happen. He would not give up. His fingers moved in blinding speed on his console as he traced the call. Those mobile suits were controlled from somewhere. 

And he is determined to find that somewhere. 

The list was down to three: one in Sumaria on earth, one in the farthest colony the V714, and the last coming from the moon. 

One mobile suit fired at the Docking Center bringing the rest of the east side crumbling down. 

Relena. Heero paled at the sight he witnessed. 

Secure the Docking Center. Make sure the Prime Minister is protected at all cost, he ordered all his mobile corps and sped up into the space. 

His destination, the Moon Base. 

  
X 

  
Heero knew he had arrived at the right conclusion for he witnessed the take off of several mobile suits from the Moon Base. He loomed above the glass tower he guessed where Odin Lowe was staying. 

He targeted the tower with his laser gun. Before firing, he contacted the L1 Colony. Were you able to find the Prime Minister? he asked, gravely. 

We have a location now, sir. I have deployed rescue team already. 

Heero signed off. Then turned on his frequency to the Moon Base. Odin Lowe, this is a first and final warning. Call off your gundams and surrender. 

How did you find out? What the hell are you doing?! Odin Lowe appeared on Heero´s screen. 

Stopping another war, Heero answered. 

I will never surrender! Never, you hear?! 

He fired an initial shot with his laser gun. The tower was surrounded with an invisible barrier that withstood his initial blast although it shook at the impact. 

The communication was lost. Odin Lowe looked worried as he stared outside the glass window at the attacking Wing Zero. 

The second blast was fired at the maximum level, which shook the Tower´s defense mechanism. The barrier was loosing its power. 

This is not happening! This could not be happening! Odin Lowe shouted as the blast hit his command center. I will rule the world! I will rule! 

Heero´s continuous blast from Wing´s laser gun passed through the barriers crack and hit the Control Tower, resulting to the cessation of all the enemy´s gundams. 

Heero, please stop! 

Heero ceased firing when Relena appeared all of a sudden on the monitor at the left side of his console. he muttered as he glanced at her. He saw blood dripping from her brow and several cuts on her arm. He grew more furious. I will finish this fight. 

Heero, please, Relena begged. You don´t have to do that again. I have alerted all the nations. The enemies have lost their control on their gundams. I have instructed those concerned to go there and arrest them. 

Heero averted his gaze on her and looked ahead at the Moon Base. He was contemplating on what she said but he had to finish this, father or not. He had to put a stop on this. He started to aim again his laser gun towards the base. Listen to me, Relena went on in earnest. You don´t have to taint your hands anymore with blood. However bad he maybe, he still is your father. 

He is not my father, Heero corrected. 

I wish he´s not, but can´t you see, if you continue this, you will become his son, Relena reasoned. 

Heero let that one sink in. Relena was right. He had started working for his future. Doing this would only jeopardize everything he worked hard for. 

His radar showed several mobile suits from the L1 and that sent by Mirialdo had arrived. 

he said under his breath as he hit something from the left of his console, which turned off the monitor showing Relena. 

He hated to admit it but she was right. 

He would be his son if he tainted his hands with more blood. 

At the L1 Colony, Relena leaned on both of her arms in front of the screen, whispering the name of the man she loved. 

Numerous mobiles had moved in and landed on the Moon Base. Heero watched on his monitor as their soldiers landed and apprehended the enemies. One of them would be Odin Lowe. 

Duo´s Deathscythe appeared by his side. That´s the end of it, I guess, Duo commented. 

Take over from here, Heero said as he transformed his Wing to its bird mode and flew away. I want Odin Lowe taken in a maximum secured place at all cost. 

Heero was en route to L1 Colony at a slower pace. He took a deep breath and took his time releasing it. Much as he wanted to deny it, he felt good. 

For the first time in seven years, he found himself. 

He was Heero Yuy. 

hope you all like this chapter... it took me so long to finish this one... if you want something to tell me, you know what to do... if not, then 

'click on the link below... thanks for reading...  
'  
'  
v 


	11. Book V: The End of the Beginning

Standard Disclaimer Applies. I do not own Gundam Wing. If ever I am violating anything, just send me an email. Don't have money, please don't sue =)

GOSH! People! Where are my reviews?! Do I really suck that much in writing? I know it has always been my waterloo, but hey, I really need feedback, you know…

Like to thank those people who really bothered to click the submit review below. Really do appreciate it, guys. Much love! Peace! c",)

Ok, this is the final Installment for my fic. I have finished this long time ago but never got the chance to upload it here in ff.net. hope you like it. I do hope I could write another one…

**THE BEGINNING OF THE END**

I 

Again, Catherine was lying down on top of one of the animal cage at the back of the tent where the major event was happening, waiting for a summon for her performance. 

Due to what had happened the previous days, their performance was canceled. But they decided that it was time to bring everything again to normal. And time to bring joy to the people who suffered the effect of another war. 

She stared above. Although the cool night breeze was similar with that of the earth, the only thing missing were the sky, the stars and the moon. 

And Trowa. 

She sat up, enveloped her legs in an embrace and placed her chin on her knees. 

She knew he was all right. They had not spoken yet since the day she departed from earth. She missed him… 

Someone cleared his throat. Catherine looked down from where she was sitting and was surprised at what she saw. 

"Hi," Trowa said with a big smile on his face. "Would you like to get down here and have a talk with me?" 

Unshed tears blurred her vision as she gazed at him silently. 

_He came._

She released her hold on her legs and rested her chin on her palm instead, smiling in return. "About what?" 

"Come down and I'll tell you," Trowa answered, leaning back on the crate behind him, then crossed his arms on his chest. 

"Tell me and I'll come down," Catherine countered. 

"All right," Trowa said. "It's about love." 

"Love," Catherine said, then blushed. Her eyes became misty. "Now there is an interesting subject." 

"The only subject they forgot to include in my curriculum when they teach me to become a soldier," he stated gloomily. Then Trowa looked at her as if begging for forgiveness. "Care to teach me?" 

"I'd love to," Catherine said and went to his open arms. 

II 

_Passengers en route to Earth Base 632, please proceed to Gate 4. The shuttle will leave in five minutes. _

_Passengers en route to the X922 Colony, please proceed to Gate 17. The shuttle will leave in ten minutes. _

_Passengers…_

The announcement could be barely heard amidst the throng of people waiting at the shuttle port of the L2 Colony. But the lady walking towards Gate 4 was oblivious to the sound around her. She dreaded this day. The day she would be back again to her former world. A world that was decided for her long before she was born. 

Sylvia Noventa sat on the bench near the gate. She was digging into her shoulder bag for her passport. As soon as she found it, she stood without looking up. She stifled her gasp as she came in contact with a hard chest of a man. 

"I'm so…" she trailed off when she saw who the man was. 

"Nice to see you again," Wufei greeted with nod. 

"Wufei? Wh-what are you doing here?" she stammered. 

All of a sudden, Sylvia blushed as she remembered the note she left on his table before she left. She did not want to say goodbye. It was hard to explain but she suddenly felt being pulled towards this man she barely knew and it scared her. 

Scared her even more that going back to her miserable life. 

"I've come to bring you back," Wufei declared, niceties was never his forte. Wufei felt something towards her he could not explain. Maybe she would be the reason for his heart to be whole again. He just had to give it one more try. 

"You were good at your old profession, so I have a proposition for you. You don't have o go back to your old life if you want to join me," Wufei said. 

Sylvia just stared at him for several heartbeats. 

And it was her heartbeat that she was hearing. 

Wufei offered his hand. 

Sylvia stared at it, contemplating. Then gave in. 

Wufei smiled in her direction and led her to the port's exit. Towards their new life. 

III 

Quatre was in his office late that night. It was 12 am, earth's time yet he was alone in his dark domain, standing by the glass window behind his desk. His hand was holding a glass of wine and the other tucked in his trouser pocket. 

After the war, he went straight home to his colony. He did not have the courage to go back to the L1 Colony because he knew who he would meet there. 

Quatre looked over his shoulder to the small velvet box resting on his desk. 

The same velvet box enclosing the diamond ring he had been keeping for seven years. The engagement diamond ring that had been the heirloom of the Winner family that had been passed on for generations. 

He went over to his desk, placed his glass on the table and picked up the velvet box. He stared at the content for several moments. 

Then with a final decision, he snapped box closed and fisted his hand over it, while the other reached for his great coat resting on his chair. 

He was walking around his desk towards the door when it slid open. 

Quatre stopped dead. 

"Where are you going?" Dorothy asked, entering the room, surprised to see him leaving in a hurry. 

Quatre was able to snapped out of his surprise to respond to her inquiry. "I was going to see somebody," he replied. 

"Oh," Dorothy uttered, disappointedly. She averted her gaze. "I won't keep you." She turned towards the door. 

"Dorothy," Quatre began, stopping her from leaving. 

She stopped but did not meet his eyes. 

Quatre took a step closer. He dropped the coat he was holding on top of his desk by his side. "I was on my way to see the person..." then another step, "who took something from me..." then another step, "she took away my breath..." another step, "my heart..." another step, "and my soul." He said the last word as he stood directly in front of her. 

A tear fell down her cheek as she listened to his words. 

Quatre lifted her chin with his finger so she could look straight into his eyes. 

"I don't want them back," Quatre said, sliding his finger on her jaw then cupping her face with his hand. 

"But, Quatre," Dorothy said, breathless, "you can't live anymore without those." 

Quatre smiled. "I don't care. I could not live anyway without her. 

I cannot go on living without _you_." 

Dorothy could not control the tears that flowed out from her eyes. Tears of happiness. She was not sorry for coming all the way here to say goodbye. 

"I love you," Quatre declared, his face descending towards hers. "Will you marry?" he asked before his lips touched hers. 

Quatre unfolded her hands from her side and put the small box in them. 

Dorothy knew what she held in her hand, so without opening it, she encircled her arms on his neck and kissed him back. 

"I love you, too," Dorothy answered. "Of course, I'll marry you." 

And the two of them was locked in a passionate kiss. 

IV 

The ball ending the peace conference was held at the L1 Colony, the night before all the delegates were to go back to their own country or colony. 

A pair of Prussian eyes followed her graceful movement across the dance floor. But it looked like a pair of hawk's eye ready to attack its prey as he eyed her partner. 

"Are you going to cut in or just stand there letting your jealousy eat you?" Duo appeared by his side. "Man, you are pathetic!" he said and leaned his elbow on Heero's shoulder. 

"Duo..." Heero warned. "Don't give me that look, my friend, it won't work. It's about time I put some sense in that hard skull of yours," Duo reasoned as he put his other arm akimbo while the other one on Heero's shoulder pointed towards Relena. "Look at her. Just look at her. You wouldn't be surprised if another man snatched her under your nose. Geez, the lady's a beauty!" 

Heero's gaze sharpened as the lady in question was whisked away by a handsome delegate on the dance floor. 

"See?" Duo smirked, removed his arm from Heero and made a waving gesture towards Relena. "Man, if you will not do anything…" and left his speech undone as he moved through the crowd leaving Heero behind. 

His gaze was still glued to the lady in white muslin evening gown, moving gracefully on the dance floor. He was given another chance to make things right. But how would one know if it was the right thing? They had survived for the past seven years without each other. She was still strong. And he, surviving. She looked like she had moved on. And he, trying. 

But how would one know? The question still stands. 

The music ended and the two bowed at each other as Relena's partner led her to the side as the orchestra played a waltz. The delegate she was dancing with handed her hand to another man who probably reserved the next dance with her. Heero's eyes grew sharper. Relena's new partner was about to lead her to the dance floor for a waltz when Heero sliced through the crowd and intercepted the two. 

"Mind if I cut in?" Heero asked, although the question was polite, his tone was an octave lower than his usual and accompanied with his sharp gaze. 

"N-no. I-I don't mind at all," Relena's partner released her hand, bowed and retreated. 

"May I?" Heero bowed and led her to the dance floor. He enveloped her in his arms as they awaited the first string of the waltz. 

Relena inwardly sighed and tried hard not to smile. How like Heero to use that glare whenever he was serious. And she was guessing it was something serious for he had avoided her for the rest of her stay since the end of the fight with his supposed father. She thought he would avoid her completely until she went back to earth after the ball tonight. No need to stay longer. Better get back to work as soon as possible to forget everything that had happened and pretend that everything had been a dream. 

"Thank you for staying," Heero said breaking the silence. 

"No," Relena amended him. "Thank you for accommodating me… us." 

"Always been a pleasure," Heero returned and looked down at her. "Relena—" 

"I'll be leaving after the ball," Relena cut him off. Somehow she was not prepared to hear things from Heero other than what she had always wanted to hear. And she knew she would never hear those words from his mouth. 

Right there and then, Relena decided it was time to move on. After seven years, she felt sure it was the right thing to do now. 

"I heard," Heero confirmed, his tone going deeper again. 

Heero just locked her gaze. His eyes betraying none of his emotions. He was surprised though that he was not reading anything from Relena's either. 

Relena was glad that she was able to muster her strength to cloud her emotions. She had been doing it for the past seven years. It was enough practice to stand there and looked straight at Heero's eyes. She knew it was the end of the road. She witnessed how he danced with Hilde. He was smiling. And now he was dancing with her, as if the world had come to an end. 

It was past time to let go. Heero had a much better life. Better love. 

"Relena," Heero whispered. "It's good to see you again. I—" Heero broke off as the music came to an end. He gradually let her go without releasing her gaze. Finally, he gave up, bowed and moved away, leaving Relena alone in the middle of the dance floor. 

Relena turned and hurriedly walked out of the ballroom. Somehow, she felt thankful towards Heero. It made her leaving quite bearable. 

Ten minutes later, she was aboard her space shuttle heading towards the earth, her home, without saying goodbye to Duo and to Heero. She did not want to bother them especially with the festivities going on. She just changed into a simple pink dress and left hurriedly. 

The space shuttle was finally released into space and Relena looked forlornly at the new L1 Colony from the window. Then a tear fell down on her cheek as she sat back and closed her eyes. 

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of prussian eyes were glued to the monitor in the Central Command showing the retreating figure of her space shuttle. Heero stared at the screen for what it seemed like an eternity until it became just a dot. Only then did Heero lower his gaze. He combed his hand through his hair, making his bangs shade his face. 

Then the door slid open and admitted his comrade. "So, there you are. Did you know that she left already?" Duo asked leaning at the door and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"What are you still doing here?" Duo pressed on when Heero remained quiet. He knew he was the only who could talk annoyingly to Heero, who could make him see things in a different perspective in the past years they were working together. And this is one situation Duo must opened Heero's eyes. 

"Duo," Heero's tone was laced with warning. 

"Heero, my man," Duo began. "How many times have I told you that that tone won't work at me?" 

Heero expelled a deep breath. "Just go back to the other guests and take over for me." 

"You are giving up on her again," Duo ignored his change of subject. "Heero be sensible! You are the man… you pursue. You cannot just let her go like that. For seven years, you've worked hard to be what you are now. All because of her. Don't delude yourself." 

"Duo, just… drop it. It is not meant to be. Trowa---" 

"Trowa is in L2 Colony pursuing Catherine," Duo cut him off. He lifted an eyebrow when Heero turned to him, shocked. "I knew you were jealous of him. I could sense it. You are blinded by your emotions that you could not even see that Relena was jealous as well of Hilde?" 

"What?" Heero asked, nonplussed. "How--?" 

"I guess she believed you loved Hilde with the way you acted around her. It was not for me to tell the rest but Relena spoke with me about it once." 

"Damn," Heero hissed and stood up. Combing his fingers through his air. 

"Well, I guess—" 

"Shut up," Heero warned and exited the Central Command and went to the hangar where Wing Zero was kept. He still had a chance. Then, he took off Wing Zero in bird mode and headed for earth. 

Twenty minutes later, Relena's shuttle docked at Base 11 of the Sank Kingdom. It was almost midnight, earth time that night. It was a good thing though because she knew her brother was home with his family and would bombard her with questions she had no intentions of answering. And besides, she wanted to be alone for awhile. 

It was raining then. She got off from her limousine which Paygan drove from the Docking Center towards her home a good mile from the castle. That house has been her sanctuary ever since. She knew there would not be anybody in it since she gave her staff a vacation when she went to the conference. 

She instructed Paygan to go back to the castle. The limo took off leaving her alone in the middle of the cold rainy night. 

Relena sighed which emitted a white mist then walked the pathway towards the main entrance of her home. A good ten feet away, she lifted her head to look at the darkened house only to find somebody lurking in the dark. 

Somebody familiar. 

"Did you know that Wing Zero only took five minutes to get here from the L1?" the man asked, blowing a cloud of white mist onto the cold night air. 

"Heero," Relena whispered and dropped the umbrella she was holding.She felt too weak to see him there. 

"Relena," Heero began, still keeping the distance, although he could see that Relena is getting soaked. _"watashi ga watashi no subete no kokoro to tamashii de dorehodo anata no koto wo aisite iruka...... moshi anataga tada sono koto dakewo shitteite kureru nara."_

Relena felt her tears had a will of their own for they flooded her eyes. She felt suddenly warm although she was soaked to her skin. She bowed and closed her eyes for a moment. Then she ran down the path straight into Heero's embrace. She locked her arms tightly around his neck. 

"Just make sure it is me you love with all of your heart and all of your soul," Relena cried and burried her head on his shoulder. "Not Hilde." 

Heero enveloped her tightly in his embrace and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Relena. I have loved you from the moment I set my eyes on you eight years ago. I was too scared to realize it. I still am. I just have to face everything. I have done everything I can to be worthy of you." 

Relena lifted her head from his shoulder and looked deep into his eyes. "Why? Why did it take you so long? I almost gave up hope. Then Hilde—" 

Heero seized her lips for a passionate kiss. "Hilde is Duo's wife," Heero said when he lifted her head. 

Relena closed her eyes, leaned her forehead on Heero's lips and smiled. "I'll kill Duo for this," she said jokingly. 

"I have been telling that to him for years now," Heero said, smiling also. He kissed her temple, then her cheek, and finally her lips. 

"I love you. Will you marry me?" he asked against her lips. 

Relena's tears kept falling down on her cheeks. "Yes. I love you so much." 

Relena kissed him with deep fervor, which Heero answered with his own. Heero lifted her in his arms without breaking the kiss and carried her inside the house. "Let's get you all dried up before you get sick," he said in between kisses. 

"Mmm… would you do the honor?" Relena asked. 

"My pleasure," Heero answered. 

Then the door of the house clicked as the lock went home. 

* * *

  I  Here is

  I  the submit

  I   review section.

 \/  what R U W8ing 4? 


End file.
